High School Days
by StoryDreamer
Summary: The rumors, the lies, the truths. Friendships and rivalries. The new students and the old. Relationships made and torn apart. Family secrets and tragic affaris. These are their high school days. CSI:NY/Third Watch/Without A Trace
1. Infromation Page

**A/N: **I was just thinking for some time now of a story idea. I know I'm already working on a high school story, but this popped into my head and it won't leave me alone, so instead of all three CSIs. it will be character from three New York based television shows; CSI:NY, Third Watch, and Without A Trace. There will be a few of my OCs. I only know a lot about CSI:NY. i've only seen season one of 3rd watch and a few episodes of WAT. Anyways heres some info to get you statred.

School Name: Central High

Mascot: Pigeons

School Colors: Dark Gray, Gray, & White

Staff: Principal- Stanton Gerrard, Vice Principals - Robert Swersky and Brigham Sinclair, Teachers - Jane Parson (Biology), Sid Hammerback (Health), Leonardo Giles (Chemistry), & Natasha Horne (media).

Freshmen: Tyrone Davis Jr., Lindsay Monroe, Carlos Nieto, Raina Page, Andrew Parker, & Adam Ross.

Sophomores: Jennifer Angell, Maurice Boscorelli, Aiden Burn, Martin Fitzgerald, Donald Flack Jr., Audrie Hansen, Kaile Maka, & Daniel Messer.

Juniors: Daniel Alvarez, Roberto Caffey, James Doherty, Peyton Driscoll, Sheldon Hawkes, Alexa James, Samantha Spade, Nathaniel Wright, & Kimberly Zambrano.

Seniors: Stella Bonasera, Jack Malone, Jerry Markowitz, Faith Mitchell, Sara Morales, Vivian Murray, Debra Nestor, Monte Parker, & Mac Taylor.

Siblings of the above High Schoolers that may appear (most likely). Here's a list of the siblings.

-Matteo "Matty" Caffey (Older brother; in the actual show)

- Renee Caffey (sister; mentioned in actual show)

- Lisa Caffey (sister; mentioned in actual show)

- Jenny Caffey (sister; mentioned in actual show)

- Michael "Mikey" Boscorelli (younger brother; in actual show)

-Tommy Doherty (older brother; in actual show)

- Winston Hansen (younger brother)

- Kayla Hansen (younger sister)

- Kevin Malone (younger brother)

- Louie Messer (older brother; in actual show)

- Stanley Mitchell (older brother; in actual show)

- Fredrick Flack (older brother)

-Abigail Flack (older sister)

- Patrick Flack (older brother)

- Beatrice Flack (older sister)

- Melanie Flack (younger sister)

- Henry Angell (Older brother)

- Justin Angell (Older brother)

- Richard Angell (Older brother)

- Curtis Angell (Older brother)

Other relatives that may appear

- Logan, Megan, Amelia, & Caroline Flack (cousins)

-Victoria & Donald Flack Sr. (Mom and Dad)

-Victor Fitzgerald (Dad)

-Angella "Rose" Boscorelli (Mom)

- Julie & Aaron Warner (Aunt & Uncle; Audrie)

-June & Calvin Hansen (Mom & Dad)

- Mrs. Natasha Horne (Aiden's Aunt)

Couples already established when the story begins:

-Monte/Debra

-Mac/Stella

-Jimmy/Kim

-Nate/Alexa

-Sheldon/Sara

-Jack/Sam

Also everyone will know each other to a certain degree, but people have friends, & best friends. Here is who's best friends with each other.:

-Maurice, Martin, Don, & Danny M.

- Stella, Jack, Faith, Vivian, Mac, & Sam

-Sheldon, Jerry, Sara, Debra, & Monte

-Jennifer, Peyton, Audrie, & Lindsay

- Aiden, Jimmy, Alexa, Raina, Nate, & Kim

-Danny A. Bobby, & Kaile

-Ty, Andrew, & Adam

They do intermingle and have other friends, these are just their best friends or become the best friends groups. Other pairings will be made late. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Back In School

**A/N: **Alright so here's chapter one, it fairly long because I tried to include an introduction to everybody. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One - Back In School

Mornings of the first day back to school in any household were hecktic and it was no different for the families in New York City. Monte Parker and his younger brother Andrew were getting ready for school. Their father had already left for work at PS-18. "Monte make sure you help your brother around the school today."

"Alright Ma."

"Go on now if you don't leave you'll be late. Have a good first day of school boys."

Monte and Andrew walked out of the apartment. "Do you have your schedule?"

"Dah, I'm not an idiot. I'm a Freshman not a Kindergartner."

"Alright good to know because I'm not helping you find your classes. Come on walk faster or we will be late."

* * *

"Mo, ma says to get up. You're going to be late for school," said Michael Boscorelli.

"Go away Mikey."

"Not my fault if you're late," said Mikey and left.

Maurice Boscorelli laid in bed a few minutes longer before it dawned on him what his brother had said. "Ah shit, school."

He threw the covers off and quickly pulled on any cloths he could find. He grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs and past the kitchen. "I'm going to school," he shouted as he ran out the door.

He stopped suddenly as he was about to leave the property. He turned around and ran back inside to the kitchen. "Forgot my lunch," he said grabbing his lunch of the kitchen counter and ran out the door again and took off down the street.

* * *

"Beatrice can you give your brother and sister a ride to school," called an older woman that was Victoria Flack.

"Com on mom, it's an embarrassment to be seen with them."

"It's more like the other way around."

"Shut up Don, you know it would be more embarrassing to be dropped off by ma," said Beatrice.

"To true," replied Don. "Come on Melanie hurry up."

"I'm coming hold your horses."

"Hey can I drive?" asked Don.

"No!"

"Come on I have my permit. If I don't drive I won't learn."

"No!"

"Ma, Be won't let me drive."

"Beatrice let your brother drive."

"Ma, he drives like a crazy man."

"Well bring that up with your father he's the one who taught him, but let Don drive."

Don made a face at his older sister and she made one right back at him as she gave him the keys. "If we're gonna go, lets go," said Melanie shoving her way past Don.

"We were waiting for you," said Don following his younger sister out the door.

Beatrice rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait until she was away at college for the year and wouldn't be around all the time. Although she could count on be called upon throughout the year. She wished her other three siblings were around to help out.

* * *

Three girls were in the office waiting to be helped. Two were sitting in chairs waiting patiently. While the third stood leaning against the wall, her arms folded across her chest and her backpack at her feet. One girl the youngest looking of the three fidgeted in her chair before breaking the silence. "So are you guys new to the city as well?"

The other girl sitting in her chair nodded her head. While the girl leaning against the wall replied. "Yeah."

"I'm Lindsay Monroe," she said extending her hand to the older girl in the chair.

"Peyton Driscoll," she replied shaking Lindsay's hand.

"Audrie Hansen," said the other moving away from the wall and shaking Lindsay's hand as well.

"Where are you from. I'm from Bozemen, Montana."

"London, England. I'm an exchange student," replied Peyton.

"What about you Audrie?" asked Lindsay.

"No where special, just Seattle Washington."

An older man walked into the office quickly. "Hansen, follow me."

"I better go, our principal doesn't seem to happy this morning," said Audrie grabbing her stuff and following him into his office.

Audrie watched as Principal Gerrard or so the name plate said, shuffled through papers looking for something. "I don't have time for this, this morning. You're a very lucky girl to have an aunt who works in the school district," he said pausing for a moment when he seemed to have found what he was looking for. "Here it is. Here's your schedule. I'm sure you'll be able to find your classes without a problem. Now leave and send one of those other girls in."

Audrie forced a smile to her face. "Thank you," she replied and left the office.

* * *

Don Flack pulled up to the school. "This is another reason why I hate it when you drive, cuz then I gotta get out and get in the drivers seat anyway."

"Oh come on Be, suck it up," said Don pressing the button to pop the trunk and getting out.

"You two are so annoying," said Melanie from the back seat.

"Yeah, well you're annoying too Squirt," said Don.

"I told you not to call me that," whined Melanie.

"You know Mel, it isn't going to matter," said Beatrice getting into the drivers seat as Don got his stuff out of the trunk. "He's going to keep calling you that probably for the rest of your life."

"Like you calling me Mel. I'm a girl not a boy, why can't you people just use my name."

"We call Don, Donnie sometimes," said Beatrice.

"But that's not the same."

"Well mom had a name for him when he was a baby."

"Don't tell her Be," said Don from the passenger window.

"Tell me," said Melanie.

Beatrice looked at Don and smiled. "Donnie Bear," she said her eyes never left her brother.

He scowled. "I'm going."

"Okay Donnie Bear, have a good first day at school and mom will probably pick you up," called Beatrice after her brother as Melanie continued to laugh in the back seat.

Don walked towards the front entrance. "Don!" shouted a male voice.

Don turned around and saw one of his best friends approach him. "Martin Fitzgerald, long time no see man. I haven't seen you most the summer, where've you been?"

"On vacation."

"Only because your FBI dad can afford the trip."

"Hey now your dad and my dad get along fine."

"Yeah, but your dad's the only one he gets along with. When ever he has to work with the FBI he complains for the first five minutes and than says it'll happen if he works with Victor Fitzgerald. So where'd you go."

"A few places. Hollywood was one and Seattle was another. Man sea food is awesome. I haven't tasted anything so good before in my life."

"I'm sure."

"So what was that?"

What was what?"

"You were talking you your sisters and than you got all huffy and walked away or more liked stormed."

"Oh that, my sisters were ganging up on me again."

"Which ones Don your family's too big to not be specific."

Don looked at Martin. "Well thanks for reminding me. It was Be and Mel. Be went and told Mel what our Ma called me when I was younger."

"What? Donnie Bear?"

"Lower your voice Martin. I don't need the whole school to know. Unless you want me to break out with what your mom called you. Marty Warty," whispered Don.

Martin glared at Don. "Don."

"Come on lets go find Bosco and Danny," replied Don.

* * *

"Carlos Nieto, get out the door now, Stella is waiting for you," yelled a woman.

"I'm going," replied Carlos.

Carlos Nieto left the home of his foster parents and got in the passenger seat of the car one of the other foster kids, Stella Bonasera was driving. "You ready to go?" she asked.

"I'm in the car ain't I," replied Carlos.

"No need to get snippy with me," she said and started to drive away.

After a few minutes Stella tried to start a conversation again. "Are you ready for you first day of high school?"

"Not really."

"Why not? You won't be the only new person there. You got all the incoming Freshmen and a few new additions to the other classes."

"Yeah so. I'll probably be in a different foster home next fall and in a different high school."

"The Gordon's aren't like that," replied Stella.

"All foster parents are like that. That's what they're there for, to ruin kids lives."

Stella sighed. "If that's what you say."

Than the car was filled with silence for the rest of the trip to school.

* * *

Don and Martin stepped into the cafeteria more commonly called the commons by the staff. They looked around for a moment before spotting their two friends. They made their way over to the table and his eyes were closed. "Hey Danny, Hey Bosco," said Martin.

"Hey Mart, what's up man," said Danny. "We've been bored all summer. We were lost without ya."

"Speak for yourself Dan-o," said Don. "Hey Bosco, you alright?"

"I feel like shit. I hate the first day of school," mumbled Bosco not lifting his head from the table or opening his eyes.

"Don't we all," said Danny.

"Well look who it is, it's Flack and is entourage of shorties," came a voice that the four friends knew instantly as Jimmy Doherty.

"Well if ain't Jimmy Doherty the thorn in my side," said Bosco finally lifting his head off the table.

"Can it midget,"

"Go screw yourself asshole," Bosco spat back.

"Jimmy come on lets go," said Kim Zambrano, Jimmy's girlfriend.

"Hold up Kim. Flack you're hangin' out with the wrong crowd. You're to cool for them, you're like the giant among the dwarfs."

Bosco sprung to his feet and lunged for Jimmy, but his friends stopped him. Don turned back to Jimmy. "Thanks for input Jimmy, but I know how to make friends and I know how to make them on my own. I don't need your help, so I'll see you around."

The smirk on Jimmy's face dropped and he turned and walked away. Kim gave the groups an apologetic smile and followed her boyfriend.

"Why didn't you let me at him?" asked Bosco.

"You don't need to get in trouble for fighting on the first day of school," said Martin.

"Besides you can't let Jimmy Doherty get to you like that. He's just looking to push your buttons," said Danny.

"Yeah, well it worked," replied Bosco.

"Come on guys let's forget about it and sit down and compare schedules," said Don.

* * *

Jimmy Doherty and Kim Zambrano met up with the rest of their friends right below the below the cafeteria stairs. "Yo Nate my man, what's up," said Jimmy.

"You know nothing really, waiting for a bored as heck day to start up so it can be over with ya know."

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah classes should be four minutes on the first day because all they do is pass out syllabuses."

"Yeah Jimmy, the problem is we need to be in school for two hours for it to count," replied Aiden Burn.

"Whatever Aiden, anyways you guys should have seen Boscorelli, he looks like he got dressed in the dark or somethin'."

"Jimmy you're not a very nice person. There's nothing wrong with Bosco. I'm sure he just had a late start and put on what he could find," said Aiden.

"Are you really defending him Aid?" asked Jimmy.

"So what's it to you Jimmy. You're not dating me your dating Kim, so what if I date him, so what if I like him."

"Hey guys we should adopt a freshman."

"What?" said the others.

"Alexa, babe you don't make any sense. What are you talking about?" asked Nate.

"I mean take a freshman under our wings like we tried to do last year with Don. We gotta find the coolest Freshman and make them cooler," explained Alexa.

"Will it work this time?" asked Jimmy.

"It may have not worked for Don, but it sure worked for Aiden. Keep your eyes out for any potential Freshies. See you guys later, bye Nate," Alexa said to everyone then kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

* * *

Another car pulled up outside the busy school, where gobs of parents were dropping off their kids. "Ty you have a good day okay," said Maggie Davis.

"Yeah okay."

"Hey Ty, don't be so glum."

"Okay."

"Ty."

"Okay, okay," said Ty getting out of the car.

"And make some more friends Ty."

"Alright ma," said Ty and shut the door making his way into the new school.

Ty made his way through the crowd of students and up into the cafeteria. He walked past a table where a group of four boys sat, one of them was Don Flack Jr. someone he knew very well but was only mutual acquaintances with. He found his two friends that he'd known sense sixth grade at a table further down the way. "Hey Andrew, Adam."

"Ty you made it, what took you so long. I thought you weren't gonna show," said Andrew.

"I'm here why's it a big deal, school hasn't started yet I'm not late unless we had some special meeting time, which I don't recall."

"You know Andrew, he's right we never specifically set a time to meet at school and the first days of school are always a hectic ball of chaos. I'm sure Ty got here when he could," said Adam.

Ty smiled at Adam's rambling and then smiled at Andrew. "Okay, okay, Adams right, but you have a perfectly good reason for not showing up."

"What are you saying Andrew?" asked Ty.

"I'm just saying that you don't need to show up if you don't feel the need to."

"Andrew it happened over two years ago. I don't need day of because I can't cope," replied Ty.

Adam sat in silence as his two friends had their small argument.

* * *

Raina Page walked into the school. She had an air about her. She was displaying signs and acting like she knew everything. She was a Freshman and most the other Freshmen who were unsure of themselves were already idolizing her. "Wow, that girl's fine," said Carlos as he and Stella walked past Raina.

"You know it's not polite to stare," said Stella.

"Oh and what do you care?"

"I care Carlos, I'm in the same predicament you're in, you don't have to act like you're the only one suffering," said Stella. "Mac."

Mac Taylor and the group of friends that were with him turned in the direction of Stella's voice. Stella walked up to Mac and gave him a quick kiss. "Ugh," grumbled Carlos from behind Stella.

Stella pulled away from Mac. "Right, guys this is Carlos, he's the newest member at the Gordon's home. Carlos this is Mac, Faith, Vivian, and Sam."

"Hm" was all Carlos replied with.

"Anyway, Sam where's Jack?" asked Stella.

"He doesn't have a first period," she replied.

"Lucky," said Faith. "I wish I had an open period."

"Well you know school, not everyone always gets what they ask for," said Vivian.

Carlos sighed and than walked away from the group.

* * *

"Danny Alvarez, long time no see huh," came a male voice.

"Not really we saw each other what two days ago. Seriously Bobby if that's a longtime to you, you're in for a real surprise when we graduate."

"Some how I don't think he was referring to you," said a young girl standing next to Bobby.

"You're probably right Kaile. He was probably talking to the school," replied Danny.

"Hey now."

"We're just joking with you Bobby," said Danny.

"I know, I know, but who am I not to kid back."

* * *

"Hey everyone great to be back isn't it," came the voice of a student as he walked up to his group of friends.

"Only you would say something like that Sheldon," replied a girl.

"Thanks Debra, I appreciate it," said Sheldon Hawkes.

Debra smiled and rolled her eyes. "We're the Pig-" started Debra.

"Don't even say it. We probably have the stupidest mascot in the entire world," said another Senior girl named Sara.

"Did you know we're probably the most academic school in the city?" said Sheldon.

"So were the smartest kids around and we have the most disgusting, dirty mascot out of all them," said Debra.

"Oh come on Deb, pigeons aren't that bad of a mascot," said Monte.

"They're flying rats," Debra replied.

"At least were not worms or something Debra, that would be a lot worse," put in Jerry.

"I guess you're right Jerry. It would be worse to be an insect. Of course I don't think a bug person would mind."

"Alright, I'm gonna head to first period. See you guys around," replied Jerry and left.

* * *

Don had left his friends to go to first period, no bells had wrung yet, but getting through halls was hard enough at this school, but then looking for that room you had to be at would be even more difficult. He had English first with none of his friends. Bosco had World History, Danny had Health, and Martin had Personal Fitness, which Martin had proclaimed he wasn't looking foreword to. He found his English class and was glad to see that at least one of his acquaintances was there. He walked over to where she sat. "Jennifer Angell as if I don't see enough of you already we have to share an English class now."

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble passing with your colorful language," replied Jennifer.

"I don't think that it would do much more than get me into some deep shit."

The teacher looked up and glared at Don from their desk. "See what I mean."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. Don looked around the classroom at the few students that had already arrived. He recognized everyone. He wasn't friends with any of them, he just knew them. Than he realized he didn't recognize one girl. "That a new kid?" he asked Jennifer, using his head to refer to the girl he was talking about.

"Isn't everybody?"

"No, we're new Sophomores. The Freshmen and other grade kids that weren't going to this school last year are new kids."

"Oh, my mistake. Why don't you ask her Don."

"Ya mean you haven't introduced yourself yet."

"She came in after me."

"What no effort to greet the newbie?"

"And where's your effort?"

"I'm going to make that now. She's kinda cute."

"Yeah, well you think everyone's cute."

"I don't think you're cute."

"Thanks for that."

Don made his way over to her desk and stopped in front of it. "Hi, I'm Don, Don Flack."

"That's nice," she replied not looking up from the book she was reading.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nice to meet you What's it to you," said Don and smiled.

She looked at him like he was a weirdo that had know idea what he was talking about. "I never said that was my name, Weirdo. I'm pissed off. I don't want to be here."

"Same with everyone else."

She looked at him again because he had completely missed what she meant. "I wouldn't be here living with my Aunt and Uncle if my parents weren't going through a divorce and being to argumentative to come to an agreement of who gets to see us when."

"Us?"

"Us as in I have siblings."

"Cool, I have siblings too."

"You're obviously not the oldest."

"Where're you from?"

She hesitated. "Seattle."

"Washington?"

"Do you know of any other Seattle?"

"No, so Seattle, you gonna tell me your name, cuz you know, when the teacher calls roll I'm gonna find out anyways."

"Well Don, it was Don right, what if I already told the teacher my name?"

"I'll still find out sooner or later. I just figured you may want the pleasure of introducing yourself rather than to be called out by name and have everyone stare at you."

"As if that's already not gonna happen."

"Well I wouldn't be if you just told me your name."

She smiled for the first time. "Fine, it's Audrie, Audrie Hansen."

"Nice to meet you Audrie."

"Same."

They shook hands and Don made his way back over to where Jennifer sat. "Well that was certainly a long introduction."

"You have to get past the temper first."

"Well, what's her name?'

"Sure make me do all the hard work, go find out for yourself."

The first bell rang and the students would begin to pour in with only five minutes until the second bell and the beginning of class.

**A/N: **So there it is chapter one up and chapter two coming I have no idea when. I hope you liked and please drop a review. StoryDreamer


	3. Boring First Days

**A/N: **Okay here's the next chapter, it isn't as long and doesn't include everyone. The first chapter didn't because I wanted to get in an introduction to almost everybody w/the exception of Jack, who is in this chapter. It would be to stressful to try to include everyone in every chapter, some chapters would get far to repetitive, like this one. Also two Danny's I'll probably never have together and if I do it would be in a classroom setting where the teacher would do the whole Danny A. and Danny M. thing. When I mention Danny w/Don, Bosco, & Martin it's obviously Messer. When I mention Danny with Kaile and Bobby it's Danny Alvarez (who later in life becomes Taylor for those of you who don't follow WaT) Anyway enough of my talk, enjoy.

Chapter Two- Boring First Days

The front door swung open. "Melanie, sweetie, I'm back from picking up your brother," said Victoria, coming in the front door followed by Don and his three friends.

"Good, cuz I'm hungry, can I have a snack," said Melanie, walking into the entry to join the others. "Oh, hey Donnie Bear."

"Melanie don't start with that again or you're gonna-"

"Donald Flack Jr., don't even think about threatening your sister."

"Then make her stop calling me Donnie Bear."

"Why don't you boys go up to Don's room and do your homework. I'll make a snack and call you boys down when it's ready."

"One problem ma is that we don't have any homework, we just have syllabuses for parents like yourself to sign."

"Alright, just go upstairs and keep yourselves occupied until snack's ready and leave your sister alone."

"Yes ma."

The boys made their way up the stairs. "Man your mom practically reamed you before you got to finish what you were going to say," said Danny.

"At least I know I wasn't in big trouble or she would've used my middle name."

"That would be Edmund wouldn't it?" said Bosco and smiled.

"Oh yeah thanks, like Louis is any better," replied Don.

"Yeah don't I know it," Bosco replied back.

All the boy smiled at the remark. "Hey Bos, you know the new girl in our second period Physics class, Audrie," said Don.

"Yeah, she's... let's just say I'd like to get me some of that."

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Martin.

"Don't you?"

"Maybe occasionally, but I'm not going to make a statement every time to let the world know," replied Martin.

"I shouldn't have mentioned anything all I was going to say was that she's cute," said Don, shaking his head.

* * *

The apartment door slammed shut and Audrie made her way through the apartment to the room her and her siblings were sharing. "How was your first day at school Audrie sweetie?" asked her Aunt.

She was answered by the bedroom door slamming. Audrie threw her backpack down at the foot of her bed and plopped down on the mattress. She sighed and lied down. There was a knock on the door. "What?"

The door opened and her aunt stepped in. "I asked you a question and I didn't hear an answer."

"That's because I didn't give one. I thought you weren't going to be home," said Audrie changing the subject.

"The joys of being an Elementary School Principal. I didn't have anything going on so I wanted to be home when you kids got home. Winston and Kayla were already here and went out with your Uncle."

Audrie rolled her eyes her eyes and turned over to face away from her Aunt. "That's nice."

"So are you going to tell me how your first day went?"

"Like any other first day of school, every class goes over the same rules. In math though we took a test to see where the class is in general, that's about it. Shouldn't you know this, I mean being a Principal and all?"

"Audrie I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean you take it out on me."

"I'm just stating that it was a boring day even more boring than normal because I had no friends to hang out with."

Julie sighed. "Do you have anything to do for school?"

Audrie sat up and moved to the end of her bed bringing her backpack to her. She pulled out a stack of syllabuses and handed them to her Aunt. "Here, parent or guardians get to sign these and if we return them by the end of the week we get extra credit points," said Audrie sarcastically.

Julie took the papers from her niece. "I want you to change your attitude and make an effort to make some friends."

"Whatever," said Audrie and lay back down on the bed, her Aunt left the room.

* * *

Jack and Sam walked into a diner, acknowledging Sheldon, Jerry, Monte, Sara, and Debra as they passed the groups table to join their own group. "We were wondering when you two were gonna join us," said Stella.

"Sorry, Sam had to primp."

"I don't primp and you know it," said Sam, as they both took a seat at the table.

"What's your foster friend doing over there sitting by himself?" Jack asked Stella.

"Carlos isn't a very sociable person. He thinks the world's out to ruin his life," replied Stella.

"Maybe he's got it right somewhere in there," said Jack.

"Don't encourage. Positive things happen too, they're just..." started Stella.

"Scarce," supplied Jack.

"Hard to come by," corrected Stella.

"Same thing."

"So, how was everyone's first day of school?" asked Vivian trying to change the subject.

"I don't think we even have to answer that Viv," said Mac.

"I'll answer it. Boring, pointless, slow, and repetitive," said Faith. "At least it was better then sitting at the apartment all day doing nothing, wishing summer to get over."

"Oh the joys of having no first period. Fewer classes, resulting in less homework and you get to sleep in," said Jack.

"Thanks, rub it in for the rest of us," said Sam, giving a playful whack to Jack's arm.

"All though it's true the first day's always slow, hell the first whole damn week it slow," said Jack.

"Yeah, but then things pick up so fast that most kids struggle to keep up with the program," said Mac.

"You mean as in everyone, but you nerdy ones," replied Jack. "The reason why the first few days are the slowest is because all they do is go over rules."

"There's a reason for that you know," quipped Stella.

"You'd think we'd know the rules by now," said Jack.

"Yeah, you'd think, but since when have you followed the rules Jack Malone," said Stella.

"Hey now, I'm not as bad as the Fantastic Four."

"You do realize Jimmy instigates Bosco, which gets everything started, right," said Faith.

"I don't know why you call them the Fantastic Four, they're all boys," said Sam.

"What else am I going to call them the Fabulous Four, because they're not fabulous," replied Jack.

"Well if they're not fabulous how can they be fantastic? I mean those two words are pretty closely related," countered Sam.

"Oh, she got you their buddy," said Stella.

"Can we go," said Carlos, who now stood at the end of the table, his voice sounded bored.

Stella looked over at Carlos than back to her group of friends. "See you guys tomorrow," she said.

She received an answer through a few head nods and some yeahs. She kissed Mac goodbye, hearing an _Ugh_ from Carlos. "Are we going or what?" said Carlos.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch," replied Stella scooting out of the booth.

"I don't wear panties."

"It was an expression Carlos," said Stella, as she and Carlos exited the diner.

"Well someone's impatient," said Vivian.

"Yeah, and doesn't have much of a sense of humor either," said Sam.

* * *

Lindsay walked into the apartment closing the door gently, taking of her shoes. She walked into the living room setting down her book bag next to the couch; she went to the bar counter and leaned across it into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Lindsay, sweetie I didn't hear you come in," replied Lindsay's dad looking up from the dinner he was preparing, being one of those dinners that took a few hours to cook.

"I'm sneaky like that."

"So you want to tell me how your first day of school went?"

"Same 'ol, same 'ol."

"Have you made any friends?"

"I was in the office half the day as they tried to sort out a schedule for me, being a last minute entry into the school."

"You know sweetie it's alright to make friends. The likely hood of that happening again is slim."

"I know. I'm not saying that I won't. I introduced myself to two girls that were also in the office this morning."

"That's good Sweetie."

"Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

Bobby, Kaile, and Danny walked down the sidewalk on their way to their places. "Not bad for a first day of school, we gotta kick it," said Danny.

"You know that isn't gonna last much longer. Once the weeks over and everyone's adjusted, things are going to kick off at high speed," said Kaile, making air quotes around the word adjusted.

Bobby laughed before saying, "Like the teachers care what we do."

"And what school did you go to last year. We're probably the strictest public school in the district the way the teachers ride our asses," said Kaile.

"Is strictest even a word Kaile or are you making it up?" said Danny.

"It's a word Danny and you better can those smart ass remarks of yours."

"It doesn't sound like it'd be a word and what are going to do if I don't hit me?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you," said Kaile, stopping outside her apartment building, "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

She went inside and the two boys continued down the sidewalk. "Come on Danny, come over to my place for awhile and hang out."

"Who said I expressed a want to go over to your place," he joked.

"Just come on, I know you aren't going straight home."

**A/N: **So like I said it didn't include everyone, but it included some. The next chapter will be called _**Making New Friends.**_ I don't know when it will be up, i still have to write it, I just have a chapter layout, so I know what the titles of the chapters are. Anyway please drop a review. **StroyDreamer**


	4. Making New Friends

**A/N: **So the next chapter is up already, yes I know surprised me too. I came to realization for those of you who don't watch the other shows you may not be able to tell my OC's from the charactes you don't know. My ocs are: **Audrie Hansen, Nathaniel "Nate" Wright, Alexa James, and Raina Page. **Thanks to all those who have contributed to the story with a review. Reminder this chapter also won't include everyone and although I will try and get in everybody you will begin to see who are more of the main characters. Please enjoy.

Chapter Three - Making New Friends

Alexa James walked up to her group, who were sitting at a table in the commons. "Hey guys, Friday morning, almost done with our first week of school."

"And why is my girl so happy?" asked Nate.

"She already said it was Friday," said Aiden.

Alexa smiled. "So, has anyone seen any good Freshie candidates?"

"There is this one girl, from what I've seen the other freshmen idolize her," said Jimmy.

"Because you would notice the girl," said Aiden.

"Hey now, we know he's with me," said Kim.

"What's her name Jimmy?" asked Alexa.

"Raina Page I believe."

"Yeah, I've seen her around, she'd be good," said Alexa. "What about guys?"

There was a moment of silence from everyone. "You mean to tell me the rest of you weren't paying attention."

"To tell you the truth Lexi, none of the guys are really suitable this year," said Nate.

"Okay than, well Nathaniel, you've volunteered yourself to invite Raina to join our group," said Alexa.

"Nathaniel, why are you calling me that? You never call me that."

"I don't know," said Alexa, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh come on, don't be pissed with me Lexi, it's not my fault none of the guys are cool enough this year."

"I'm not pissed at you, just she might respond better to an attractive guy than another girl, 'specially upper class."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean don't you girls have those moments of bonding or something?" asked Nate, trying to get out of his task.

"Nate just do it," said Alexa.

"Alright, at least I know I'm attractive."

"Maybe by Alexa's standards," said Kim. "Personally I think Jimmy here has one up on you."

"Yeah, but Jimmy's your boyfriend. You're supposed to think that," said Aiden.

"Yeah, you're only saying that because he's your boyfriend," replied Nate jokingly.

"Alright, enough, Nate find a way to talk to Raina Page and see if she wants to join our group. In the mean time does anyone have plans for this weekend," said Alexa, finally taking a seat after standing for the entire conversation.

* * *

Audrie sat at another table in the commons by herself doodling in one of her notepads. Lindsay noticed this as she entered the commons. She took in a big breath and made her way over. "Hey," Lindsay said, she didn't know what else to say to try and start a conversation.

Audrie looked up from her drawing. "Hey," she replied and then went back to her artwork.

"What are you drawing?" asked Lindsay.

"The Space Needle or at least trying to, but I can't draw so it's probably pointless, but I'm bored," she replied, this time not looking up from her notepad.

Lindsay nodded her head. "So how's your first week gone?"

Audrie shrugged her shoulders and sat up. "Alright I guess, can't really get the whole perspective until we actually get going."

"True," said Lindsay, there was a pause before she spoke again. "So why'd you move here?"

Audrie looked down and bit her lip. "Um."

"Sorry, I guess… I'm just a curious person."

Audrie smiled. "That's alright. I didn't actually move here. My siblings and I are living with my Aunt Julie and Uncle Aaron for the school year, while my parents sort out their issues."

"I, well I was just wondering with both of us being new and all, I need some friends and I don't know about you, but I figured you might need some too."

"Thanks, Lindsay right?"

"Yeah, Audrie?"

"Yep, spelled with an i-e at the end."

"i-e, isn't usually e-y?"

"Usually yeah, by my parents weren't always usual."

"So friends?"

"Sure, why not."

With that Lindsay sat down to join Audrie as two girls continued to talk.

* * *

Later that day the bell rang for fourth period to end, students now either had lunch or fifth period. Audrie headed towards the commons to meet Lindsay due to them both having first lunch. They sat down at a table together. "My Aunt Julie pack my siblings and I lunch because she says school lunches aren't real food," said Audrie. "But my sister Kayla gets all the good stuff because she's so damn picky."

"I just pack lunch because you never get enough to eat with school lunches," said Lindsay, pulling out the contents of her lunch.

"You know what I can't believe is that we live in the same apartment complex and didn't know it."

"Well you came into New York the day before school started and we live on separate floors."

"True."

"Pardon me," interrupted a British accent, both Lindsay and Audrie looked up at the owner of the voice. "May I sit here? It's just that I recognize you both from the office on the first day of school."

Lindsay and Audrie looked at each other. "Yeah it's fine, there's plenty of seats to go around," said Audrie.

Peyton took a seat joining the two. "Your name was Peyton, right?" asked Lindsay.

Peyton nodded her head. "And it was Lindsay and Audrie, right?"

Both girls nodded their heads. "You know I was kind of apprehensive about making friends because I'll only be here for the school year, but why be lonely right," said Audrie.

Lindsay smiled slightly. "Do you have a boyfriend back in Seattle?"

Audrie scuffed and almost choked on a bite of her sandwich, "Are you kidding me, I've never had a boyfriend in my life. No guy at my old school would even think about asking me out. I have three guy friends, but they have girlfriends."

"Oh, sorry," said Lindsay.

"No, it's alright, its fine. I'm one of those people that will never get asked out in High School. I personally don't care actually."

"Well that's good. If guys can't accept a girl for who they are then that's their problem," said Lindsay.

"And vice versa," put in Audrie. "So, Peyton, how are you enjoying the U.S.?"

"It's going fine. I miss my family, but the people who are taking care of me are nice enough."

"You know I'd say I would show you around town, the best places to eat, but seeing as I'm new to the city myself I can't help you out there," said Audrie.

"That could be a problem," replied Peyton.

All three girls laughed.

* * *

Soon enough second lunch started, while first lunchers now sat in their fifth period class. Nate stood by the main entrance to the commons seeing if he could spot Raina Page. Aiden was going to come get him if she spotted the freshman girl already in the commons. Fortunately he spotted her coming toward him. He stopped her. "Raina Page, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're only the most popular freshman at the school."

"You're not a freshman."

"No, I'm a junior. Nathaniel Wright, but my friends call me Nate."

"I'm sure. What's this about?"

"My friends and I were wonderin' if you wanted to join the group."

"Why you asking me?"

"You're popular, practically all the freshman adore you. The guys get stupid and slack jawed around you and the girls want to be you."

"And exactly what are my benefits to being in your group?"

"We're the most popular kids in the school. We have fun when we want, skip classes occasionally."

"Is there a trial run?"

"What?"

"You know, where I can hang out with your group, see what I make of it and if I don't like it I leave."

"Sure, I guess that's alright. Our tables over here," said Nate.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Audrie made her way out of the schools front doors and started down the stairs, stumbling on the last step. She thought she was going to fall flat on her face and embarrass the hell out of herself, but and hand grabbed hold of her arm and steadied her. "Thanks, I'm kind of a clumsy person sometimes," she said as she finished steadying herself.

"I know, you've already told me that," replied the voice belonging to her savior.

"Audrie turned around. "Martin!"

"Why are you so surprised to see me, we're in third period World History together."

"God, I must be dense not to have noticed. It's just been a hectic first week I guess."

"Or are you just grumpy because you're here and not home in Seattle?"

"Uhh, maybe it's a little bit of both."

Martin smiled. "It was good seeing you again."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I could return the favor sometime, show you around the city."

"Sounds good."

"See you around."

"Of course, we have third period together," she said and smiled, this time it was the most genuine sense she arrived in New York City.

Martin returned the smile and walked away. "How do you know Martin?" asked a female voice this time.

"Excuse me?" asked Audrie turning to face the owner of the voice.

"Sorry, Jennifer Angell," she said extending her hand.

Audrie took it in a shake, but was silent, not answering. "We're in first period English together."

"Oh sorry, I didn't even realize Martin was in my third period World History class."

"So how exactly do you know Martin?"

"Uh, um," said Audrie trying to figure out a way to say it. "We're summer buddies I guess you could say. We met when he was in Seattle on vacation. We hung out a lot until he had to leave to come back here to get ready for school."

"Must be a weird coincidence you ended up coming here and going to the same school."

"Just a little."

"Hey, why don't I show you around the city sometime?"

"Martin's already offered to do that," said Audrie.

"Well Martin can't show you were the best places to get clothes are."

"I guess not."

"Hey sorry it took me so long, Mrs. Horne wanted to talk my ear off," said Lindsay, coming down the steps to join Audrie. "Oh am I interrupting something."

"No, Lindsay this is Jennifer, Jennifer this is Lindsay."

"Hey, you new to New York as well?" asked Jennifer.

Lindsay nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Well maybe I can take both out to get you familiarized."

Lindsay was hesitant, Audrie sensed it, she was also. She knew Martin, but she didn't know Jennifer. She had a feeling Jennifer wasn't doing this to play a joke on them later. She was being nice and trying to make them feel comfortable. "Can you give us the weekend to think about it?" asked Audrie.

"Sure."

"Thanks see you Monday," said Audrie.

She and Lindsay then turned and walked away to their apartment complex.

* * *

Stella was driving home, Carlos in the passenger seat not saying a word. "Carlos, it's not so bad to make friends. We need them to lean on in rough times."

"I don't need anyone to lean on," said Carlos.

"You say that now, but what's going to happen when you do realize that you need someone, what are you going to do about it? You're rude to practically everyone or just checking girls out and making comments about it."

"I don't need your lecture."

"Fine," replied Stella.

She pulled up to the Gordon house and Carlos got out, but she didn't. "What you not coming?"

"I'm going out with friends to the movies and dinner."

"So you give me a lecture about making friends and then don't invite me to go with."

"Carlos you wouldn't enjoy it."

"You don't know that, you barely know me."

"It's just going to be me and Mac and jack and Sam. You ugh whenever people kiss each other so I didn't see a point in inviting you, but if you want to come, fine,' said Stella.

"No, you know what I'm fine, I'll stay home," said Carlos and stormed off towards the house.

**A/N: **There it was another addition to the story. Now I'm going to ask for some help. I'm going to try and make a trailerish thing for the story, so if anyone can tell me where to get clips for any of the shows that would be terrific. Also I'm looking for people to play the teen version of the characters. the only ones you don't have to worry about are my OC's and Debra and Andrew(Debra is mentiond, but never shown, and Andrew is only ever mentioned as a brother, he's never given a name so i had to give him one) It would be great to have your help. I'm probably going to use the actors/actresses who have appeared as the teen versions, just to make life easier. I have someone in mind for Martin already, but it would be amusing to see if you guys came up with the same person. It can be an actor who's an adult now, but was in a movie as a teen. Thanks so much please send a review.** ~StoryDreamer**

**P.S. **Chapter Four is already in the works.


	5. School Kicks In

**a/n: **Another chapter already up. Letting you all know so it's clear that it's the end of the following week for the story. idn't know if i always make things clear enough. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four – School Kicks In

Friday morning of the next week brought a lot of tired eyes. Adam approached the table where his two friends sat and joined them taking a seat of his own. "ugh, Adam , how come you don't look like shit and everyone else does?" asked Andrew.

"I got a decent nights sleep,"

"How?"

"Homework was easy. I went to sleep when I got tired."

Andrew let out a grumbled, no fair sigh and Ty let out a tired laugh. "We're not in Middle School anymore Andrew," said Ty.

"Don't I know it. That reality has been rudely shoved in my face."

"Soon enough it will all be over," said Ty.

"Yeah, in four years," replied Andrew.

"But then you could always chose to go to College," said Adam, Andrew groaned at the idea and Adam continued. "I don't know about you two, but every time we go up a grade it seems as if the year goes by faster."

"Sure, sometimes, but then we have those days where they feel like they'll drag on forever," replied Ty.

Andrew nodded his head. "Yeah, always," he grumbled.

Adam and Ty laughed at their friends tired reply.

* * *

"Woah man, you look tired," said Bobby as Danny approached him and Kaile.

"I may look it, but I'm way past it."

"You're not making any sense Alvarez," said Kaile.

"You know that point where you get past tired and you're just awake and there's no way you'll be able to get to sleep."

"I guess so," said Kaile.

"Well that's me."

"Did homework give you trouble or something?" asked Bobby.

"No, homework wasn't the problem."

"Oh," said Bobby.

"So I'm guessing we're going to be on the receiving end of your humor this morning," said Kaile.

"I may not be tired anymore, but my brain is still deprived of sleep."

Bobby shook his head. "How much you want to bet that we get homework this weekend," said Bobby.

"That my friend is a given," said Danny.

* * *

A low moan escaped Sam's lips as she leaned against the wall. "Jack is so damn lucky. What I wouldn't give to have an open first period right now. He's probably still asleep or just getting up."

"I actually wouldn't mind having an open seventh. If you don't have a tutorial to go to you can go home early and you have know idea how much I'd enjoy that on a Friday after a long week like this," said Stella.

"But you're going to the game tonight?" asked Mac.

"Of course. I just might have to go home and take a little cat nap first."

"Well I won't be at the game," said Vivian.

"Does this have anything to do with your boyfriend's homecoming?" asked Faith.

"Of course," said Vivian. "Their homecoming dance is tomorrow."

"You can still come to the game you know. Like you said the dance is tomorrow."

"Yeah, but we all know that we could use a descent nights sleep."

Faith nodded her head. "Don't we know it."

Stella smiled and noticed Sam's eyes were closed. "Samantha wake up."

"I'm not asleep, just resting my eyes. I'm listing to everything you're saying and by the way can't wait for our homecoming next week.  
"You sure you won't be tired?" asked Vivian.

"I just hope the teachers lighten the load next week so we don't have tp worry about having too much homework."

"In your dreams Samantha, in your dreams," said Stella.

"Don't dampen my already blue mood."

Mac shifted next to Stella. "Are we making you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all."

"How can you be so awake this early in the morning?" asked Sam.

"I'm not awake, I just didn't sleep and drank a lot of coffee," replied Mac.

"That's not healthy Mac," said Vivian.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Audrie closed her locker leaning her forehead against the cold metal. "Made it through another week at Central High I see," said Jennifer, walking up to join Audrie.

Audrie lifted her head of her locker, turning around her back now leaning up against it as Jennifer stopped next to her. "Yeah, thank the heavens for that. I thought I'd die of exhaustion."

Jennifer laughed. "Is there a reason for this exhaustion? You do seem a little more tires then the rest of the student body."

"It's the tacked on hours."

Jennifer scrunched up her face in confusion. "What?"

"Back home, Wednesdays were half days, well not really half days, two hours taken off a normal day, but getting back into the grove of a seven hour school day for everyday of the week," said Audrie shaking her head.

"Oh," said Jennifer, laughing at the uncompleted sentence that probably would've had some sort of explicit word in it. "So, you going to the game tonight?"

"Most likely, even if I don't want to," said Audrie, she got another is there an explanation in there look from Jennifer. "My Aunt's an Elementary School Principal, she'll want to go out to show support for the High School her Elementary School goes into, but what I really want to do is go home and sleep and if I d fall, fall asleep, there's no chance in hell she'll wake me up."

"Not a big sports fan?"

"Mmm, not a big on the speck tatting, recreational fun hell yeah, plying on a team for school, eehhh, possibly. It would take a lot of convincing."

Jennifer smiled, "We still on for the weekend tour?"

"Yeah, so one of your brothers is picking Lindsay and I up, then we'll pick up Peyton. Martin says to meet him at Ray's Pizza. He says he's bringing some friends with him, I said that was fine, didn't think he'd want to be surrounded by four girls all day."

"Oh boy, a day with the Blue-Eyed Bandits."

It was Audrie's turn to be confused. "What?"

"Martin and his three best friends are all blue-eyed, different shades of blue, but still they're all blue. There's Danny Messer, there's Maurice Boscorelli who everyone but the teachers call Bosco, then there's Don Flack, and then of course Martin who mostly everyone knows has a crush a Samantha Spade who's dating Jack Malone," said Jennifer.

Audrie nodded her head in conformation of what Jennifer had just told her. "You know what's strange?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No."

"This Don Flack guy is in every one of my classes. I've never in my years of Middle School and High School had every class with one student."

"Yeah, well knowing our Principal he probably did it on purpose. Your Aunt's a Principal too, so Principal Gerrard is going to make sure you feel at home. He favors the Cop Kids, me, a Freshman Ty Davis, Don Flack, and a bunch of others. Personally I think Gerrard favors Don the most."

"Well I guess that's a reasonable explanation," said Audrie, standing up straight and started down the hall with Jennifer, towards the front entrance of the school. "Why does the Principal favor cop's kids?"

"In my opinion, it's because he wants to get on the good side of their parents, so maybe if he's caught speeding there's a chance he could get off with a warning."

"Pathetic, maybe a little smart, but all in all pathetic."

"Yeah, most of us don't like him much either, but seems to think we all love him."

"It's going to be a blow to his ego when he finds out you don't," said Audrie.

"But it would be brilliant to see the look on his face when he found out," said Jennifer.

They exited the doors and Audrie saw Lindsay waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Well I'm going to go home take some headache reliever for this massive headache I have from thinking all day," said Audrie.

"But we're still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yes, why do you think I told you the plans. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow."

Both girls waved bye to each other and Audrie joined Lindsay to walk home.

**A/N: **Okie Doki there we go Chapter Four. Well I'm still open for opinion on who you guys think should play the teen versions of these character. Help with the ones you know and thank you to those who have taken the time to drop a review. Tahnk You StoryDreamer


	6. Homecoming Game

**A/N: **So here is chapter five, it took me longer to type out then expected but it still didn't take me as long to post like it did from chap.1 to 2 so i'm glad about that much. this chapter does include almost everyone although some who don't appear are mentioned. I tired to include everyone because it is the HC Game. So here you are I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five –Homecoming Game

Audrie showed her ASB card to the teacher manning the entrance to the football field. The rest of her family having to pay a small sum to get in. "Thanks Mr. Hammerback."

"You're welcome Audrie, enjoy the game."

"I'll try."

"I wonder if Kevin's here, his older brother on the football team," said Kayla.

"Kayla, shut up and calm down before you embarrass yourself or no ones going to want to be seen with you," said Audrie to her younger sister.

"You know Drie, she just has a crush on this Kevin guy," said Winston.

"Yeah but it'll turn into something more and an eleven year old shouldn't have a boyfriend."

Kayla wasn't paying any attention. "Why because you don't have a boyfriend, Kayla can't."

"Like I already said Winny, our little sister is eleven years old."

"Okay you two, that's enough. We're here to have fun, not have arguments," said Julie.

"Fun, yeah right," said Audrie under her breath. "Well to have fun I'm going to find some of my friends."

"Alright, but meet us by the entrance when the game's over," said her Uncle Aaron.

She waved him off as she worked her way through an already establishing crowd. She made her way up the stairs and into the stands, looking around to see if she could spot any of her friends. She spotted Martin and made her way towards him. "You're sitting all by your lonesome. Where are your three buddies?" asked Audrie, stopping in front of Martin.

"Probably in the locker room getting ready for the big game."

"So you're the only one out of the four not on the football team."

"Yep. I heard you turned Don down to going to the homecoming dance."

"You heard correctly my wonderful summer buddy."

"Martin laughed and smiled. "Yeah, I warned him that school dances weren't your thing and your answer would be a definite now, but he didn't seem to take heed of my warning."

"Audrie, I wasn't expecting to see you here,' said Jennifer, coming up to join the two as well.

"Yeah I'm hear, but not by choice."

"It's just you weren't here at last weeks game," said Jennifer.

"That's because I thankfully fell asleep with no hopes of arousal. I wasn't so lucky this time."

"You two can sit down you know, it better then standing," said Martin.

"Yeah until our butts get sore," said Audrie, as she and Jennifer took a seat.

"Do you two want anything?" asked Martin, now standing up himself.

"I didn't bring any money, said Audrie.

"That's okay, I got it covered," said Martin.

"You sure?" asked Audrie, Martin nodded his head. "Okay, I'll just have a beverage for now."

"Anything in particular?"

"Just whatever," said Audrie. "You know my favorites."

Martin nodded the turned to Jennifer. "What about you Jen?"

"I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be back," said Martin.

"Take your time," shouted Jennifer, as Martin left.

* * *

Sam, Stella, Vivian, and Faith were sitting in the bleachers. "It's getting cold. I should've brought a blanket," complained Sam.

"Lucky for you I thought of that ahead of time," said Stella pulling out a blanket from her bag.

"You're a life saver Stell."

"It's for all of us, so share."

As the girls made themselves comfortable Martin walked by smiling at Sam. "Ohh, there goes your stalker," said Faith.

"He's not my stalker Faith," said Sam.

"But you do realize he has a big crush on you," said Vivian.

"Yes, I realize that, practically the whole school knows it, but I'm dating Jack and the whole school does know about that."

"I think its cute how he just smiles at you in passing, he knows you're dating Jack and so he doesn't do anything else, probably doesn't want to try anything else," said Stella.

"Yeah, but you think everything's cute," said Sam.

"Now that's not entirely true, I don't think murder and other related crimes are cute."

"You're going to end up in law enforcement Stella," said Faith.

Stella shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see."

"So where's your friend?" asked Vivian.

"My friend? You mean Carlos," said Stella, her friends nodded their heads. "Around here somewhere. The Gordons didn't want him staying home sulking, so he's probably around here sulking instead."

"Still has that me against the world thing going?" asked Sam.

Stella nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah and it's getting on my nerves."

"I thought you had the patience of a slug," said Faith.

"I live with him; my patience will wear thin faster."

"Changing the subject now, do you think we'll win tonight's game?" asked Vivian.

"I certainly hope so," said Sam.

"Probably not, we have the worst football team in the area," said Faith.

"That's not very nice," said Stella and Same, being that both their boyfriends were on the football team.

"I'm not saying they suck, they're just not great at Football, we're just better at other sports."

"Nice save," said Vivian.

"Thanks, who's going to the homecoming dance tomorrow?" asked Faith. "Did you invite Marcus Viv?"

"Yes, we agreed that I'd go to his if he came to mine."

"I don't even have to ask you two to know you're coming with Jack and Mac," said Faith.

"What about you Faith, anyone ask you or are you bringing someone?" asked Stella.

"Fred's coming with me."

"So everyone will have a dance partner," said Sam.

* * *

"Would you two stop being so touchy and kissy. What's the point in coming to the game if you're not going to watch it?" said Debra.

"For the fun, the excitement, the suspense, the-"

"Okay, you can stop now Sheldon," said Debra.

"If you had the chance, you'd run out onto the field and kiss Monte until you were thrown off," said Sara. "Give him a bunch of winners kisses."

"Actually the probability of us winning any game is very small, it would be a fluke if we did win, so there's no chance Monte would get a winners kiss from Debra,"

"I lost you Sheldon and we're not all that bad in the sports department," said Debra.

"I never said we were. We suck at football, but last year our boys swim team was good, as well as both basketball teams and the track team and so far this year the girls soccer team has done well," said Sheldon.

"They've won one game," said Debra.

"And they've only played one game," said Sara.

"Come on let's just watch the game, even if they're going to lose," said Debra.

* * *

"So are all games usually this pumped?" asked Raina.

"You mean you've never been to a High School football game?" asked Kim.

"I'm a freshman."

"Still."

"I don't have older siblings."

"But what about last weeks game?" asked Alexa.

"I already told you my parents wouldn't let me go with such short notice and without knowing you guys."

"Right, I keep forgetting about that. Anyways, yes we're usually packed and pumped like this," said Alexa.

"Even if we always lose," put in Aiden.

"We don't always lose," said Alexa.

Aiden looked at Alexa as if she was from another planet. Kim watched the two. "Okay, so we lost every game last year, but we have a new year and a fresh start," said Kim.

"A fresh start would be kicking off all the old players and getting all new ones, no offence to both your boyfriends," said Aiden.

"We won't mention it to them that you said that," said Kim.

"Who's that sitting by herself over there?" asked Raina.

"Oh, that's Kaile Maka; both her friends are on the team, she's fine. I don't think she likes us much anyways," said Kim.

"Aiden that reminds me, your Aunt is a lifesaver," said Alexa.

"How did that remind you?"

"I wouldn't have been able to get here if she hadn't picked me up. She's the best."

"Says you," replied Aiden.

"It's kinda creepy that Mrs. Horne is your Aunt. I will forever feel uncomfortable in media class from now on," said Raina.

Kim smiled and resisted the urge to laugh. "Come on half times almost over let's go get a snack, popcorn and hot apple cider or something," said Kim.

* * *

"Tell me again why we came here?" asked Adam.

"To show our support for Ty, he's our friend."

"Even though he's a freshman so there was no chance he'd play."

"It's not like I have choice with my brother on team. I'm going to have to show up either way," said Andrew.

"That doesn't mean you had to drag me along, especially sense we lost again."

"Come on its football, enjoy yourself. It's America's favorite past time."

"That's baseball," Adam corrected.

"It's a game of football, who cares if we win or lose as long as you enjoy yourself."

"I bet the football team would care and wouldn't get caught saying that in front of them."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Carlos come on lets go the games over," aid Stella, coming up to him where he was sitting by himself. "Did you sit here by yourself the whole time?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What's the problem?"

"What's the problem? The problem is I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"I thought you liked football," said Stella, she watched as Carlos turned away from her. "You know Carlos; you have a bad attitude about everything. So what you're in the foster care system. I'm in the in the foster care system, Danny Alvarez is in the system, you don't see him moping about. Try out for the football team next year."

"You mean if I'm here next year."

"I know foster care isn't always the greatest thing, but you got make the most of it. You're going to be out on your own soon and then it won't matter, but make your time now good. Come on lets go."

**A/N: **So there it was, i hope it was enjoyable or at least somewhat amusing. Chapter Six is called **Homecoming Dance **it is already written out just typing it out is in order now. Chapter Seven is also already in the works, but won't give the privilage of knowing the title to that. Please send a review it would be great to at least get four, the most reviews I have gotten on a chapter for this story is three so I know it' possible. And I'm still open to suggestion about which actors should play these characters as teens. thanks so much **StoryDreamer**


	7. Homecoming Dance

**A/N: **The next chapter is here to grace the pages of fanfic (Does that make any sense?) Here it is so i didn't get four reviews, but i still got some which is incourging so i posted the next chapter anyways. Ch.7 is still in the works of being written out, but is almost done and then all I need to do is type it. I always forget to do this but here it is. **Disclaimer: **It has come to my attention that in reality I do not own Third Watch, CSI:NY and Without a Trace, even if I do in my dreams. (I know not creative, but hey after doing them for awhile it takes a lot of brain power to think of new ones) So there's the Disclaimer for the story I don't think another will appear. Here's Chapter 6. Homecoming Dance, enjoy.

Chapter Six – Homecoming Dance

Three kids approached the school heading towards the commons with their tickets, "Did Audrie give you a reason as to why she wasn't going to come?" asked Peyton.

"She doesn't do school dances," replied Lindsay and Jennifer.

"Even if she were to come in a group and not with a dance partner?"

I guess not," said Jennifer.

"Maybe she had a bad experience at a school dance and isn't to trusting of them anymore," said Lindsay.

"It's possible, you'd have to ask her though," said Jennifer, as they sat down at a table that was pushed up along the wall.

The commons wasn't quit full yet people were just starting to arrive, "We came here, but we're not even dancing," said Peyton.

"Oh the real music hasn't even started and it's no fun dancing when no one else is even really here yet," said Jennifer.

"Well someone's got to start it up," said Lindsay.

"But we don't exactly have dance partners," said Jennifer.

"Since when should that stop anybody," said Peyton, getting up and going to dance.

* * *

Kaile was escorted up to the commons by both her friends, one on each arm. "Aren't I the luckiest girl, I have both m favorite guys to dance with," she said.

"The question is will you be able to keep up?" said Danny.

"You better hope I do, cause I don't see you and Bobby dancing with each other."

"You'd like to see that now wouldn't you," said Danny.

"You know I would."

"Hey now there is such a thing as dancing by yourself," said Bobby.

"Somehow Bobby, I don't see you dancing by yourself. Danny sure, but you uh-uh."

"I can dance by myself."

"Without looking like a dork?"

"Oh, burn," said Danny.

"I don't think I want to dance with you anymore, she's all yours Danny.

"Oh come on Bobby, I was just teasing," said Kaile.

"I know," said Bobby, and smiled

"Oh, you are so bad," said Kaile.

"Now you just have to choose who you're going to dance with first," said Bobby.

"I'm thinking Danny, make you wait it out after all you don't want to dance with me that bad."

* * *

Jimmy and Kim, and Nate and Alexa were on the dance floor, while Aiden and Raina sat at a table their group had claimed when they first got there. "We came as a group, but we're not really hanging out as a group," said Raina.

"I don't even know why I came to this thing in the first place," said Aiden.

"Because it's better then sitting at home doing nothing on a Saturday night."

"I guess," said Aiden. "These things are just popularity contests anyways."

"Then why are you worried, your group is the most popular isn't it?" asked Raina.

"Maybe with the majority of the school, but popularity doesn't always mean you're liked, there are people who don't like some of our group members," explained Aiden.

"I'm guessing that would be Jimmy," said Raina.

Aiden nodded her head and opened another soda can. "At this rate I'm going to be shot full of energy from drinking too much soda and having no way to get it out of my system."

"Why don't you dance with someone?"

"I didn't bring a dance partner."

"Then find a guy that didn't bring a dance partner either," said Raina.

"Like that happened."

"You never know 'til you explore and find out."

* * *

"So how's everyone enjoying the dance?" asked Jerry, taking a seat at the table where his group sat, digging into another plate of food.

"Jer, how many servings is that?" asked Debra.

"Eating is good for you, not eating isn't healthy," replied Jerry.

"Yeah, but eating too much isn't healthy either. Got to be careful Jer or you'll start packing on the pounds," said Monte.

"Those sophomores Don and Martin eat a lot, you don't see them packing on the pounds," said Jerry.

"That's probably because they have higher metabolisms. What they eat burns off faster, so they have to eat more," said Sara.

"And other's just eat for pleasure," said Debra.

"I also think it has to do with them playing sports," said Sheldon.

"I play football," said Jerry.

"Yes, but Martin is on the boys swim team and track, and Don's on the football, boy's basketball, and boy's soccer team. They do sports that take a lot more energy then football," said Sheldon.

"Okay I get it. I'm still going to eat, food's life."

The group laughed at Jerry as they all continued to rest after dancing for too long.

* * *

Mac, Stella, Vivian, Faith, and the later two's boyfriends sat down in seats at the table their stuff was piled on. Jack and Sam remained on the dance floor swaying to the slow song that was playing at this time. "Wow, Jerry's got some moves," said Faith,

Everyone laughed remembering Jerry's dance moves to the previous song. "To bad his girlfriend Jamie couldn't make it or they'd be out their right now," said Stella. "And Jack and Sam look so sweet together. If they don't end up married, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"You do realize that High School relationships rarely work out beyond that," said Vivian.

"Rarely, not never."

"Stella has a point Viv. Do you think that Marcus and yourself won't work out in the end," said Mac.

"Now you're putting words in my mouth. I never said never, but Sam and Jack have another factor running against them."

"What's that?" asked Faith.

"He's a senior and she's a junior, he's leaving this year and she'll have another year left."

"I reiterate that doesn't mean things won't work out," said Stella.

"Give it up Viv, there's no way you're going to be able to change Stella's mind," said Faith.

"Sense when can anyone change Stella's mind once she's got something set in stone," said Sam, as she and Jack sat down joining the group. "Wow look at Kaile, she's lucky to have two guy friends like that."

"If she had to chose one of the two to be her boyfriend, who do you think it would be?" asked Faith.

"Probably Danny, Bobby's hoping he can go out with Kim one day and she probably won't want to date a guy who's thinking about another girl," said Stella.

"You're kidding right? Danny Alvarez who goes slack jaw at every stray piece of ass that walks by," said Sam.

"Sounds like Bosco," said Faith.

"Maybe they should get together and pick up some girls," said Sam.

* * *

"Why the hell did we come here?" asked Bosco.

"Because I already bought a ticket and I wasn't going to waste my money by not coming," said Don.

"You had to drag me along?" said Bosco.

"I didn't drag you. I asked if you were going to go, you're the one who decided to come. Here I thought you came to see what girl would be willing to have sex with you," said Don.

"You know me so well," said Bosco. "Where's are friend Marty?"

"Take a wild guess."

"At home board out of hi skull," replied Bosco.

"Yep, Daddy Dearest always the one to be a controlling son of a bitch," said Don.

"Your dad's not like that," said Bosco.

"My dad cares and my parents want me to be careful, but dad doesn't believe in controlling every aspect of my life. I think the only real choice Martin has made is what sports teams he wants to play on."

"Bet he can't wait to get out of that household. So what is it, pops think it not wise to come to a dance, bad influences or something."

"Yeah, something like that," said Don. "Yo Dano, you going to contribute to this conversation or what?"

"What?" asked Danny, coming out of his trance.

"You know if you want to dance with her, just ask," said Don.

**A/N: **So there it was Ch.6 Homecoming Dance. I've never been to one so don't know if that's excactly accurate and I think it had quit a few people again. I hope you liked it. Please do send a review it'd be apprechiated bunches. **StoryDreamer**


	8. Ditching Class

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter I think it's the longest sense chapter one, well it is has written any way. This does not even include all the groups. just a group and then two groups slowly mushing to one. Anyways here is the next chapter.

Chapter Seven – Ditching Class

Nate walked into the commons going over to the group and sitting down. "Man I do not want to be here right now," he said.

"I know how you feel; Mondays are always hard to come back to, especially after weekends that felt so long, said Raina.

"Maybe we should just ditch classes today," said Jimmy.

"That won't do vice principal Sinclair already saw me this morning, he'll be expecting me to show up in class," said Alexa. "Besides if we evade all our classes today, we'll not want to come back tomorrow just as much as we don't want to come back today."

"How 'bout we go to our lunches and when second lunch slash period five B are over, we meet at the back entrance or meet at Ray's after fourth," said Nate.

Aiden cleared her throat. "There are some of us who can't exactly drive yet."

"That's exactly why we meet at the back entrance; you and Raina will get in one of our cars."

"I think that leaving after fourth period would be better there wouldn't be a point in skipping two periods at the end of the day," said Aiden.

"I'm going to stay behind," said Kim.

"What, Kimmy come on," said Jimmy.

"Look Vice Principal Sinclair is like a Blood Hound. He keeps track of everyone. He knows the groups people hangout with. He'll get really suspicious if everyone from the group winds up gone," said Kim.

"She has a point you know," said Aiden.

"Well I'm not going to bag out. This will be my first time ditching a class," said Raina.

"Then I will because it will raise red flags if two from the group that can't drive wind up gone," said Aiden.

"You sure," said Kim. "I mean I don't mind if I'm the only one that stays behind."

"Why don't you go Kim and I'll be the only one that stays."

"No that's okay."

"Alright then it's settled," said Jimmy. "Raina don't forget where to meet us."

"I won't."

* * *

Bosco walked up to his friends who were hanging out next to Martin's locker along with the four girls, Jennifer, Audrie, Lindsay, and Peyton. "I'd kill for a day of fun," he said.

"What, you mean the weekend wasn't enough for ya," said Danny.

"The dance was boring as hell," replied Bosco.

"Exactly why I don't go those things," said Audrie.

"I think we should go out on the town today. Ditch our classes, it would be fun," said Bosco.

"You do what you want, but I'm not up to it. I think it's stupid," said Audrie.

"Stupid? Its fun ever heard of the word. We can do something exciting for once," said Bosco.

"It's stupid because you'll miss a day of school and then have make up the work over the weekend taking away from your so called 'fun' days. You know weekends where 'fun' days are suppose to be, but you go ahead if you still want to, it's your choice, but mine is sticking here," said Audrie.

Martin attempted to hold back a laugh, turning to the inside of his locker to finish putting his books for the second half of the day in. "What about you Marty, up for a little fun?" asked Bosco.

"Are you kidding me," said Martin, closing his locker and turning back around to face the group. "I'd be reprimanded so fast, I'd be grounded for the rest of my natural life."

"Who says anyone would find out," said Bosco.

"You have met my father right? He'd fined out. I'm going to stick here too."

"Oh come on Martin, live a little."

"He said he didn't want to. We're respecting your decision why don't you respect ours Reese," said Audrie.

Bosco looked at Audrie perplexed by what she had called him. "Okay fine, anyone want to join the party, because it would be pointless for me to go by myself."

"It may be pointless but you'd still go and probably cause trouble while you're at it," said Jennifer.

"So are you going to come or not?"

"Sure I'll live a little," said Jennifer, looking over at Martin and smiling, he rolled his eyes.

"I'll come too; I could do with a little fun. Don't feel much like working today anyways," said Danny.

"When do you ever," said Don.

"Then how come I passed Biology with an A last year and you barely passed it with a D," said Danny.

"Because my brain isn't scientifically oriented."

Bosco shook his head. "Are you coming with us or staying behind with the party poopers."

"I guess I'll go. Maybe we can go to Ray's for lunch, I'm in the mood for pizza," said Don.

"And what about you two other girls uh, you want 'ta skip Montana?" asked Danny.

"I'm good Danny; I'm just going to tough the day out. Thanks for asking though."

"I don't think it's a good idea I want to stay on track," said Peyton.

"And you guys staying aren't going to say anything?" asked Bosco.

"Sure, but I'm not going to lie if I'm called into the office about it," said Audrie.

Bosco looked at her like he didn't like what she said. "So do you guy want to leave now or go to first period and skip the rest," he said.

Audrie rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to go now before I hear anything I don't want to. Martin see you third and I'll see the rest of you when I see you," said Audrie, as she walked away towards English class. Martin left as well to Personal Fitness.

* * *

"This is a blast, would do this once a week if it didn't start looking suspicious," said Raina.

"Yeah, that's the bummer we can't do it to much or people from higher up start getting suspicious," said Nate.

"Yeah, creepy Vice Principal Sinclair," said Raina. "It feels like he always watching everybody."

"That's because he practically is. I wouldn't put it past him that he watches the cameras. He's always waiting for students to make the wrong move, slip up," said Alexa. "I mean he doesn't even play favorites with the cop kids like principal Gerrard does."

"So, do you guys always hangout at the park?"

"It's the least likely place to look, plus the little brats aren't swarming the place because they're in school and cutting class doesn't even cross their minds," said Jimmy.

"You know what they say?" asked Raina.

"No what?" replied Jimmy.

"The teacher will think to look in the least likely place if they're thinking from our perspective."

"Aah, but then they'll second guess themselves and sat that we'll go somewhere we normally hang at," said Jimmy.

"And the circle just keeps on going," said Raina.

"Which is why we go to different places, switching from unlikely to likely," said Nate.

"Lunch is about over at the school. I think it'd be safe to head to Ray's for our own lunch," said Alexa.

* * *

"Aah, good 'ol Ray's I love this place. The atmosphere, the comfortable seating, the-"

"The food," Danny finished for Don.

"Especially the food," said Don.

"Why'd she call me Reese?" asked Bosco.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Audrie called me Reese, why?"

"I don't know man, maybe it's a nickname she came up with for you," said Don.

"It sounds girly, I don't like it."

"I think it's cute," said Jennifer.

"That's not what I wanted to hear," said Bosco.

"It makes sense though," said Jennifer. "I mean it, your name's Maurice and Reese is a part of it it's just spelled different."

"I still think it sounds girly," said Bosco. "She could have asked to call me Mo."

"You only let your brother call you Mo," said Don. "You would of turned her down, said 'hell no' and then make her call you Bosco."

"With all honesty no girl is going to want to call Bosco, Mo, he doesn't look the part," said Jennifer.

"Oh bite me Jen."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Shouldn't you kids be in school," said the waitress.

"Maybe," said Danny. "Although I did hear that it was cancelled."

The waitress raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure. I was a teenager once. I skipped class a few times. Don't worry you're secret is safe with me, so what can I get you guys and gal?"

"The three meats, extra large would be great," said Don.

"Alright, drinks?"

"Cola," said Don.

"Sprit," said Jennifer.

"I'll have a Cola too," said Danny.

"And a Root Beer for me."

"Alright, I'll be back with your drinks."

"Cancelled, talk about lame," said Jennifer. "I'm not asking you to do the cover story ever again."

"What and you can do better?" asked Danny.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to tell you so you can go ahead and steal it."

"Well look who it is. Did you guys exchange Marty for Jen here," said Jimmy, coming up to their table, Alexa, Raina, and Nate behind him.

"No he's back at the school taking notes," said Don.

"You sure he's not just being a goody two shoes and is going to rat you out," said Jimmy.

"You better watch whose toes you're stepping on," said Bosco.

"Oh and what are you going to do to stop me Little Man?"

"Oh you know I could whop your ass, I'm ready to let you find out when you are."

"Hey everyone why don't we cool down," said Alexa.

"I'm good with that, the testosterone levels are about to burst through the roof," said Jennifer.

"We're all ducking classes, so we need to keep a low profile so no one finds out," said Alexa.

"Alexa's got a point. If you guys get into a fight, it'll draw attention, cops could be called in and they'd know we're suppose to be in school, we'll be found out and be in serious trouble," said Don.

Jimmy and Bosco stared at each other for a moment before looking away. "Fine, whatever, you're not worth my time anyways," said Bosco.

"Oh I'll make it worth your time," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy come on man, let's just go sit down and order our pizza," said Nate, redirecting his friend to another table in Ray's.

"What do you thinks happening with our friends at school right now?" asked Jennifer.

The three boys shrugged their heads.

* * *

Audrie walked into the office with the slip of paper in her hand that had summand her there. She saw Martin, Lindsay, and Peyton as well as Aiden a sophomore like herself and Kim who was a junior. She took a seat in an open chair between Martin and Lindsay. "You too huh," said Lindsay.

"How much you want to bet this has to do with our friends," said Martin.

"Your guys' groups bailed on some classes too?" asked Kim for clarification.

They nodded their head in reply. "Then I guess we'll all be threatened together," said Aiden.

"No probably just within the groups," said Kim.

Vice Principal Sinclair cam out of principal Gerrard's office looking at the six kids who sat waiting in the seats. They could feel his eyes travel across them making them fee uncomfortable. "Mr. Fitzgerald, Ms. Hansen, Ms. Monroe, and Ms. Driscoll, come in here," he said.

They got up from their seats and stepped in; Sinclair followed closing the door behind him. "Groups, I told you," said Kim.

"At least there's four of them to back each other up, we only have the two of us."

"Take a seat you four," said Gerrard.

They did so hesitantly. Principal Gerrard sat at his desk while Vive Principals Sinclair and Swersky stood on either side. "It has come to my attention that some of your friends may have skipped class today," said Gerrard.

"Maybe," said Audrie.

"Maybe, care to elaborate on the subject Ms. Hansen," said Swersky.

"There was talk, but I never heard confirmation."

"Who initiated the talk of skipping?" asked Gerrard.

"Reese," said Audrie.

"And who's Reese Ms. Hansen."

"How about you use your high standard intellectual skills as Principal to figure it out, I'm pretty sure your stalker Vice Principal can help you out sense he knows all the groups in this school and who's in them."

"Watch your tongue Ms. Hansen," said Sinclair.

"I'll repeat my question. Who is Reese?"

There was silence for a moment. "It's Bosco Sir," said Martin.

"Do you know when they were going to leave the school and where they were going to go?" asked Gerrard, looking at Martin.

Lindsay and Peyton sat waiting quietly; Gerrard didn't seem interested in them and only interested in interrogating Audrie and Martin. "No," replied Audrie.

"A call can easily be made to your Aunt Ms. Hansen, as well as your father Mr. Fitzgerald. One phone call to say you weren't in class," said Sinclair.

"What," said Audrie and Martin.

"You can't do that, he can't do that, it's a lie," said Audrie.

"You covering for your friends is just as bad as skipping yourselves," said Swersky.

"That's ridicules. I've stayed here to work my butt off all day. We have teachers and other students that will back us up," said Audrie.

"Swersky, Sinclair," said Gerrard, and then turned is attention back to the two still ignoring Peyton and Lindsay. "They are the ones in trouble not yourselves. It's loyal that you're sticking by your friends' side, but they did break the rules."

"All I heard were suggestions. I didn't want to hear anything else so I left," said Audrie.

"And I left right after that," said Martin.

"Oh come on you know and now you're just making an excuse to cover for your friends," said Sinclair.

"No, it's true," Lindsay spoke out. "Martin and Audrie left before any decisions were finalized."

"Is this true Ms. Driscoll?" asked Gerrard.

"Yes."

"Alright, Ms. Hansen, Mr. Fitzgerald you can go while we finish up with Ms. Monroe and Ms. Driscoll. Mrs. Smith will sign your slips to head back to class," said Gerrard.

Audrie and Martin stood up from their chairs and left the office. "Where are your other two friends?" asked Kim.

"Still being asked questions," said Martin, as he and Audrie stood at the front desk waiting for Mrs. Smith to return to sign their slips.

"How'd you two get out of interrogation Principals?" asked Aiden.

"We left before the final decisions were made," said Audrie, she turned to Martin. "Although I did find it odd how much they pressed the two of us and ignored Peyton and Lindsay until they came foreword."

"It's because we have something to worry about if we don't tell the truth," said Martin.

"Is it called my aunt and your dad," said Audrie.

"Yeah comforting feeling isn't it; they think Peyton and Lindsay are more likely to lie."

"So you guys did hear," said Kim.

"No, we didn't," said Audrie.

Mrs. Smith came back and sat down in her chair. She signed Audrie and Martin's slips, also writing down the time they were leaving the office. "Okay get back to class," she said.

"Good luck," said Martin, as he and Audrie exited the office.

"Thanks," said Kim.

"Great we're in for it now," said Aiden.

"Yeah, big time."

**A/N: **So there it is, this chapter was so grueling to type out, I'm already working on writing out the next chapter. I hope this chapter was entertaining enough. The next cahpter will be the same day after school. I hope everyone hates the principals. Please send a review. **StoryDreamer**


	9. After School Hangout

**A/N: **Here is chapter eight, wow. Anyways both this is mostly about one group but one from another does appear. I guees now is a good time to explain something. Don(in show) is always calling Angell Jess, but orignally her naem was Jennifer and eben in the latest csi:ny book her name is Jennifer so I'm sticking with Jennifer. Also I stared writing this when spoliers were saying Don's sisters name was going to be Melanie, now it's Samantha, but we already have to Danny's and to Samantha's would be too much so it's staying Melanie. Anyways here is chapter eight. please enjoy.

Chapter Eight – After School Hangout

Audrie, Martin, Lindsay, and Peyton walked into Ray's and climbed into the booth setting their backpacks down under the table. "So it didn't get worse after we were dismissed?" asked Audrie.

"No they were just as persistent, just with us instead of the two of you," replied Lindsay.

"It's good to know that our Principals care so much about us," said Audrie.

"Yeah so good they threaten us," Martin added.

The waitress walked up to them, "You kids are popular today."

"Ray's has the best pizza in town, what better place to go for after school snack," said Martin.

"Aren't you a charmer? That charm get you these three lovely ladies?" said the waitress and Martin blushed. "It's alright sweetie your other friends were here earlier."

"Other friends?" asked Lindsay.

"The ones you were here with a couple of weekends ago. I'm guessing you're the good kids that didn't skip school."

"I guess you could say that," said Audrie.

The waitress smiled. "So what can I get you kids?"

"A pepperoni pizza," said Martin. "And a coke for me."

"I'll have a coke too," said Audrie.

"Just water," said Peyton.

"And I'll have a Shirley Temple."

"What size do you want this pizza in?"

"Extra large sound good?" Martin asked his friends.

"Sure," said Audrie, Peyton and Lindsay nodded their heads.

"An extra large please," said Martin.

"Sure thing, I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."

The waitress walked away. "Drie remember when we got that extra large pizza?"

"Boy do I ever."

"Care to enlighten us?" asked Lindsay.

"Over the summer while I was in Seattle, Audrie and I went to lunch we got an extra large pizza and ate the whole thing just two of us. The waiter was surprised when we told him we were still hungry and wanted a medium."

"That's because I can put down a whole medium pizza by myself and you have a bottomless pit for a stomach," said Audrie. "Although if I remember you didn't feel to good after words."

"Maybe we should've gotten two," said Peyton.

"No it's okay, I shouldn't eat a lot so I have an appetite at dinner time," said Martin.

"I find that hard to believe, you always have an appetite, hence the bottomless stomach," said Audrie.

The waitress came back with their drinks. "Here you kids go."

"Thanks," they said, and the waitress left.

Audrie pulled her backpack into her lap and pulled out her math book and a notepad and pencil. "Time for a good old study session at Ray's."

"Just as long as we don't stay too late," said Lindsay.

"Don't worry about it, I don't plan on it. This city creeps me out when it's dark and with it just the two of us walking home I wouldn't risk it."

"Hand me a piece of paper and pencil," said Martin, Audrie turned her face toward him trying to keep a glare on her face. "Please."

A smile emerged on her face. "Sure, of course. Besides this is math isn't that one of your strong suits."

"Math I'm good at, but I love history."

"Ugh, history, come on Martin that's got to be the most boring class."

"Come on let do this math homework, we work together we get it done faster," said Martin.

"You guys are really cute together," said the waitress bringing the pizza out and setting it in the center of the table.

"Oh no we're just really good friends," said Audrie.

"Sweeties that's what they all say. Trust me one day the two of you are going to get married," she said and left.

"Talk about crazy," said Audrie. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," said Martin through a mouthful of pizza.

"You're going to get sick if you keep shoveling it down like that."

"Who cares, its New York pizza," replied Martin, still working on his bite.

"I bet it won't taste as good coming back up, Hand it over," said Audrie, grabbing the slice before he could protest.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I won't pull all the cheese off, just chunks," she said pulling off the cheese and putting it on her own slice. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

"You know I can eat pizza as long as it's not just cheese pizza."

"I know," said Audrie, licking her fingers free of the sauce.

"You just wanted some extra cheese."

Audrie smiled a big grin. "You know the waitress has a point," said Peyton. "You two would make a cute couple."

"You guys are pretty chummy with each other," said Lindsay.

"Chummy?" said Audrie.

"You're pulling cheese off his pizza and putting it on your own," said Lindsay.

"So big deal, we're just really good friends, besides I don't think I'm into the whole dating thin," said Audrie.

"Pardon the question, but have you ever been on a date?" asked Peyton.

"Nope never even been asked."

"What if you were asked?" asked Martin.

"I don't know, I'd probably have to think about it, but if it was you it would be no."

"Gee thanks, I feel so appreciated now."

"It's not because you're not good looking, you are it's just you've got that crush on Samantha right," said Audrie, Martin blushed a deep shade of pink. "Besides all this talk doesn't matter it's not like anyone is ever going to ask me out."

"Don't be too sure of that," said Martin.

"How so?" asked Audrie.

"Well Don's got eyes for you. Why do you think he tried asking you to homecoming? Then there's Bosco who wants to get in your pants."

It was Audrie's turn to turn a shade of pink, but she held her composure. "Well you can tell Bosco there's no chance in hell of that happening."

"Hey Fitzy," called a voice.

"Oh great," murmured Martin, he looked up at the person who had stopped at their table. "Hey."

"Rumor has it you got yourself in trouble today, were called down to the office."

"Since when have you known rumors to be true Alvarez?"

"Occasionally."

"Well I wasn't in trouble. I was interrogated though."

"Usually people are interrogated if they're in trouble."

"Usually people are interrogated if they know something," replied Martin.

"Excuse me, Danny Alvarez right?" said Audrie.

"Sure am."

"We're trying to do our homework and enjoy our snack, so if you could leave, that would be great."

Danny put up his hands as if to say okay fine, take it east and walked away to another table where Bobby and Kaile already were. "I hate it when he calls me Fitzy," grumbled Martin.

"Have you asked him to stop?" asked Peyton.

"Only a hundred times," replied Martin.

"Maybe he has a man crush on you," put in Audrie.

"Don't even go there Audrie, besides Danny Alvarez is a ladies man through and through," said Martin.

Audrie looked up at the ceiling as though she was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about?" asked Lindsay.

"I'm just imaging Danny Alvarez and Martin here making out," replied Audrie, trying to keep from smiling.

"Thanks for painting that unwanted picture in my head," said Martin.

"I thought it was really ho-"

"No, stop, I don't want to hear, we're doing our homework now," said Martin.

"Oh, okay," said Audrie, faking a sigh of disappointment.

Peyton and Lindsay exchanged amused smiles and got out their homework to work on as well. Ten minutes went by before they were interrupted again. "Hey," called out a familiar voice.

They looked up from their homework to see their friends walk up to the table. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Martin.

"We figured you'd be here, thought we'd join you," said Danny.

"You guys are in a shit load of trouble," said Audrie.

"You told. You said you wouldn't say anything," said Bosco.

"I said I wouldn't lie if I was called into the office too," replied Audrie.

"You guys doing homework?" asked Jennifer.

"At least trying to, we keep getting distracted," said Martin.

"What distracted you earlier?" asked Danny.

"Not what, who," said Martin.

"Your cohort in name stopped by the table," explained Audrie to the confused looks.

"What, he call you Fitzy again?" asked Bosco.

"When does he not and then Audrie here had to go and tease me about it."

Audrie grinned at Martin who in turn shook his head at seeing said grin. "Well I thought it was quit an amusing exchange between the both of you," said Lindsay.

"It was not amusing."

"What did you say to him?" asked Jennifer.

"No, you're not saying anything," said Martin and covered Audrie's mouth with his hand.

Don took that moment of distraction, picking up the notepad that Audrie's homework was in. "Hey no, give that back. What are you doing?" she said succeeding in pulling her hand of her mouth.

"Checking out what we have to for homework," said Don. "Why is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah there's a problem with that," said Audrie grabbing her notepad away from Don. "You skipped class today and now you think you can get today's assignments from me so you can stay caught up, that's not how it works. You skip, you lose out on assignments and can make them up when you're suppose to. If you had stayed home sick that would be a different matter."

"What if I did go home sick," said Don.

"Then what are you doing here," replied Audrie.

"I'm feeling better now," said Don.

"Pfft," scoffed Audrie. "Yeah right."

Don leaned foreword and kissed Audrie on the lips, Audrie's mind filled with to much shock to react before Don pulled away. "What about now?"

There was silence for moments on end, Audrie felt like she couldn't breathe. "I have to go," said Audrie slowly and then shoved her things into her backpack. "Come on Lindsay we should get going."

With that Audrie left in a hurry, Lindsay quickly gathered up her things. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow," said Lindsay and left.

Martin waited until the door closed. There was a long bout of silence before he spoke. "I think you pushed a little too far there."

"Why?"

"Audrie's only ever been kissed before by her father and uncle and those are family kisses. She's shocked, she's not use to a guy liking her that way," said Martin.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it was you," said Don.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean you two a pretty close."

"Yeah and we met over the summer and became close friends, what two people of the opposite sex can't be close friends now," said Martin packing up his own stiff and standing up from his seat throwing down some bills on the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Don.

"I don't want to get in a fight with you. I'm not interested in her that way, you should know that and even if I did like her like way, I wouldn't do anything about it because you are my friend," said Martin and left Ray's as well.

Bosco took a seat where Martin had been. "Well I think you just screwed things up with Marty."

"Yeah man, come on this Martin we're talking about. He won't even make a move on a girl that's dating a guy that's not his friends," said Danny taking the seat that use to be Lindsay's.

"I think you did jump to conclusions there," said Jennifer.

"You guys all ganging up against me now?" asked Don.

"Maybe your approach should have been to ask Audrie on a date," said Peyton.

"Why do you think I asked her to homecoming?"

"Yeah, but Martin told you that school dances weren't her thing, but you blew him off and she turned you down," said Bosco.

"Ya see, you could be going to Martin asking for help, get a little info on what Audrie likes, dislikes, instead you go and push him away," said Danny.

"Don, Bosco and Danny are making a point and you assumed because of the closeness Martin has with Audrie, he was trying to date her when we all know he likes Samantha," said Jennifer.

"I guess I should apologize tomorrow."

"I guess you should, because friendships like the one you have with Martin are hard to come by," said Jennifer.

"Yeah, they are," replied Don.

**A/N: **So there is was some tension between friends. I just started writing chapter nine today so I don't know when the typing and post will come. Thanks to **turtyhurty07, xdannyx, BlueEyedAuthor, **& **afrozenheart412** for all their reviews. Everyone else please feel free to drop a review as well. **StoryDreamer**


	10. To Date or Not to Date

**A/N: **Okay so that took me longer then I thought it would sorry about that but here is chapter nine. So enjoy.

Chapter Nine - To Date or Not to Date

Don approached Martin's locker which was a common hangout place before school started. Lindsay, Audrie, and Martin were the only ones there at this point . "Hey guys," he said coming up to the three.

"Oh, a hey," said Audrie.

There was an awkward silence as Martin closed his locker and Lindsay stood there feeling a little out of place. "I'm going to go," said Martin.

"Okay I'll see you later," said Audrie.

With that Martin, Don looked like he wanted to say something, but nothing came. "I better go too," said Lindsay also leaving.

Audrie and Don stood there a little uncomfortably, both looking at the floor. Don took in a deep breath to work up the nerves. "Look, I want to apologize for kissing you yesterday. It was a little forceful I guess. It's just I like you and I couldn't think of what else to do to let you know because asking you to homecoming didn't work."

"It was a little shocking. I've never been kissed by a guy other then family and I had no idea how to deal with it."

"I guess I should just do this," said Don and took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out sometime or try this whole girlfriend boyfriend thing."

Audrie swallowed th lump that had formed in her throat. She was completely nervous and unsure about this, she bit her lip. "Um do you think you could give me time to think about it?"

"Uh yeah I guess," said Don.

"Okay," said Audrie, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"So how's Martin?" asked Don.

"You know him, he takes a lot of things to heart and when you assumed what you did yesterday it made him feel like you don't trust him. Look I know you know this by now, but Martin and I met over the summer. I already have a familiarity with him, so I'm comfortable, everyone else I'm still getting to know. Our teasing each other is just that, friendly banter between two really good friends."

"I should've of figured that. I don't know why I got so..."

"Jealous."

"Yeah."

"Well Martin did tell me that you liked me. I think his exact words were that you had eyes for me. Then again he also said that Bosco wants to get in my pants."

"Yeah well Bosco wants to get in every girls pants."

"Well that makes me feel so much more special."

"So have you found out how you're going to get disciplined yet."

"No, I'll probably be pulled from class sometime today, all it will be its detention."

"That's even if Principal Gerrard is willing to believe that his star cop kid would actually defy the rules."

Don smiled. "I don't know why he favors me above all the other cop kids."

"What do you mean you don't know why. Your dad is a cop, I'm sure he thinks he can get off on minor things like expired tabs or something."

"Yeah, but my dads just a homicide detective. I'm surprised he doesn't favor Martin more than anyone with his dad being an FBI Agent."

"Martin doesn't exactly broadcast what his father does for a living," interjected Audrie.

"Neither do I."

"Well local PD may be more likeable then the FBI, I don't know," she said as they entered their English class.

"So you'll think about that thing right?" said Don.

"Uh, yeah I'll think about it."

"When can I expect an answer?"

One of Audrie's eyebrows raised. "I don't know. Can you just give me time to think about it."

"Yeah sure, okay."

"Okay," she replied, there was a long moment of silence between the two of them. "I'm going to go sit down now."

She moved around Don and went to her seat sighing in relief, she felt like she could breath again.

Don stood where he was a moment longer before making his way to his own seat.

* * *

It was later that morning when Don and Audrie walked into third period. She watched as Don made his way to the back of the class and was thankful that their teacher had already changed the seating arrangements or else Don would be sitting right next to Martin. She quickly made her way to Martin who was already there, wanting to talk to him before class started. Thankful once again that her new seat was next to him, so she could n't get in trouble for not being in her spot when the bell for class to start rang. She quickly plopped down in her chair letting her bag drop to the floor. "What's the matter?" asked Martin.

She took a deep breath. "Don asked me out," she said in a low voice only Martin would be able to hear.

"Yeah, oh."

"Your not helping me here. I told him I'd think about it."

"That's good," replied Martin not looking at her.

Audrie sighed, Martin had really taken what Don had said to heart. "Look Martin, I know Don's assumption about you and me being more then friends hurt your feelings and it may take a while to fully forgive him, but I think he really does feel bad."

"He hasn't apologized, if he feels bad why hasn't he done that?"

"Didn't you once tell me it's harder fro men to apologize tp each other, something about admitting they're wrong and man hood."

Martin smiled a little. "Yeah, I said that to you?" he replied looking at Audrie.

"Look I came to you looking for help, looking for advice. I have never had a boyfriend, never really thought about it, never been asked. People at my other school always looked at me like I was a weirdo. I'm completely nervous. You're the one person I really know and I have no idea what Don's like because I've only known him for a few weeks and he's your friend so..." she trailed off and the bell rang for class to start.

Martin leaned closer to Audrie. "I know, I shouldn't be mad at you. Don's a good guy, he won't do anything you don't want to do," whispered Martin and paused to make sure the teacher thought they were listening. "But Drie it's up to you in the end."

"I know thank you."

They both turned their full attention to the teacher.

* * *

That afternoon Lindsay and Audrie were walking home to their apartment complex from school. Audrie watched the sidewalk pass under her feet. There was silence between the two and Lindsay would occasionally look over at Audrie. Even in the short time she'd known Audrie, she knew something was on the other girls mind. "What are you thinking about?" asked Lindsay.

"Sorry, what? My mind was somewhere else," said Audrie looking over at Lindsay.

"So I noticed, anything in particular on your mind?"

"Well after you and Martin left Don apologized to me and then asked me out."

"What'd you say?"

"I told him I'd think about it. I have no idea what to do, I've never been asked out before."

"Yeah I know, Martin and Don's friend Danny asked me out too, which makes sense because he asked if I would dance with him at homecoming.. I told him I'd ask my dad if it was alright."

"I asked Martin for an opinion. All he told me was Don was a good guy, but it was my decision in the end."

"What's making it so hard for you to decide?" asked Lindsay.

"You know I wasn't going to make friends here at first. I didn't think there was a point, I'm only here for a year right. Well then I second guessed myself, said maybe a few friends will be alright because otherwise I'm going to have one hell of a lonely year. Now that thought has come up again. If Don and I go on this date and we end up being in a boyfriend girlfriend type relationship it may be harder when I have to go back to Seattle then if we were just friends," explained Audrie.

Lindsay's smile was faint, she was trying to make the same decision about Danny. Only her reasoning was different. She didn't want to get close to anyone to wind up losing them. She was leaning on telling Danny no. "Well I guess that's a good reason, but when it comes you could always try a long distance relationship."

"Those are hard to work and I'd be willing, but both parties would have to be."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what about you and your decision about Danny. I mean the whole I have to ask my parents thing was a decoy right? An excuse for you to say no."

"Yeah, I'm leaning more towards no, I don't know if I'm up to it right now," replied Lindsay.

"That's fair you shouldn't feel you have to date because everyone else is," said Audrie. "I think what I want to do is go on this outing with Don, see how things go if I like how things turn out maybe we'll end up trying this whole dating boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"How does it work?"

"How does was what work?" asked Lindsay.

"The whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. Does it all of a sudden just happen or you go on dates and then decide."

"I don't know, it might just depend," replied Lindsay.

**A/N:** Well that was it and I know it's fairly short. The next chapter will jump to the end of october and it will called Halloween I'm still in the middle of writing it. Please leave a review


	11. Halloween

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update this. I kind of got distracted with updating this story. I'm also sorry that it's kind of short, but at least it's been updated.

Chapter Ten - Halloween

A month had now gone by sense the whole dating scenario had come up and sense then Audrie and Don had been a few outings. Don had stated that they would take things at her pace. The tension between Don and Martin was still there. The group still hung out, but the two never spoke directly to each other, unless they had to because they were partnered up in history.

Audrie and Lindsay approached the table in the commons where most the group already was, minus Bosco, which had been a common occurrence of him not showing up until midway through first period. "Hey guys guess what today is?" said Audrie cheerfully and taking an empty chair next to Don.

"Um, Friday," replied Martin.

"Very funny, No I mean why's today special?"

"Friday's are special Drie. It's the last day of school for the week and then comes the weekend."

"Okay, why is this Friday so special?"

"I don't know amuse me," replied Martin.

"It's Halloween."

"Oh," said Martin.

"Gee, don't sound so excited Martin."

"This is why you're so excited?" asked Don.

"I'm more excited at the prospect that Halloween is not on a school night. For as long as I can remember Halloween has always landed on a school night," said Audrie.

"Yeah, I know whatchya mean. I've always been a firm believer that there should be no school the day after Halloween," said Danny.

"Yeah, because you would say that," quipped Lindsay.

"Why you so hard on me Montana?"

"Why do you speak in incomplete sentences?" Lindsay shot back.

"What?"

"Why you, try saying why are you," explained Lindsay.

"Alright, enough with the picking on each other. I swear you guys have a crush on each other even if you both deny it," said Jennifer. "But Danny has a point. We stay out late trick-or-treating and then we have to get up the next day and go to school tired as hell."

"Well it wouldn't be a problem if you didn't go trick-or-treating now would it," interjected Martin.

"Someone's a sour puss this morning. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" asked Jennifer.

"I don't have a wrong side to wake up on. I just don't get why Halloween is such a big deal."

"The only part you do like is the candy," Audrie put in.

Martin couldn't help but grin at Audrie, the look in his eyes said don't I know it.

"I'll be handing out candy from my apartment if anyone wants to join me in watching Halloween movies," said Lindsay.

"That sounds like it would be a good idea. What time do you want us to start arriving?" asked Peyton.

"Well you could call your guardians after school and see if you could come over straight from school. Everyone else if you want to come around six that would be fine."

"No offense to you Montana, but Don's place is bigger, so if we were going to have a party we should be having the party there."

"Hey don't just go offering up my place now Messer, and if your wanting a house for it's size then maybe we should be going to Martin's place."

"Yeah like that's ever going to happen. A wild teenage party at the Fitzgerald home," said Danny.

Martin got up and left without saying a word. "Did I say something?" asked Danny.

"Don't worry about it Danny," said Audrie and stood up. "I'll see you in class Don."

Audrie quickly went after Martin. "Hey Martin, wait up," she said, he kept going, she quickened her pace to catch up, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Hold up, what's the big rush?"

"I'm heading to class."

"It's still ten minutes until the warning bell. Martin tell me what's going on. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

She moved in front of him as he tried to continue. "No something is wrong, are you still pissed at Don?"

"No it's nothing really Drie."

"So you and Don have solved your problem."

"We hangout don't we."

"Yeah, but that's when everyone's around. You guys don't even direct conversations at each other, it's to the group. You guys need to resolve this."

"Why, because you two are going on your outings, why don't you just call it dating."

"Martin that's not the reason and you know it. You're my friend and I don't want this dent in your's and Don's friendship to get any bigger. You both just need to confront each other and apologize and I know this isn't the only thing bugging you, but you're obviously in a pissy mood. When you want to tell me you can do so because I'm your friend and my outings with Don isn't going to change that," said Audrie.

Martin's smile was faint and didn't seem very real. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem, I'll see you third period and I'll tell you where the Halloween party's going down."

"Okay."

Audrie smiled and got out of Martin's path and he walked off towards the locker rooms. Audrie left in the opposite direction deciding to go to her english class.

* * *

"Hey, hey," said Danny coming up to Kaile and Bobby.

"Hey, hey? That's how you're greeting us now," said Bobby.

"At least it's a greeting."

"Yeah, what's got you in a cheery mood?" asked Kaile.

"You mean you haven't heard, it's Halloween."

"Oh, I've heard," replied Kaile. "I could just care less."

"I think it's fun. You get to fress up, go from house to house gathering candy that won't even last a week."

"Aren't you a little old for Halloween?" asked Bobby.

"You actually have a costume," Kaile interjected.

"You're never to old for Halloween my friend and so what if I did."

"It seems a little childish don't you think?" asked Kaile.

"Actors play Halloween everyday. They dress up and pretend they're somebody else all the time."

"Danny I hate to break it to you, but you're not an actor," said Kaile.

"Well you two are just a sad bunch. Just so you know I don't have costume. I was just theorizing and stating my opinion."

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Bobby. "I hope it doesn't involve getting drunk."

"I'm going to the schools Halloween dance."

"Of course," said Kaile.

"Hey Fitzy, why the long face?" called Danny, as Martin walked by.

"I'm not in the mood for you today and I'll say it again, don't call me Fitzy or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Hit me. Yeah I can see that happening."

"Martin shoved his way past Danny ignoring him. "Why do you do that?" asked Kaile.

"Because it's fun to tease hin," Danny said and grinned.

* * *

Raina sighed. "I think it's retarded that we can't wear our costumes to school."

"They're saying it's to support those whose religious beliefs go against Halloween," said Kim.

"I still think it's retarded. What about those who do celebrate it?"

"There's not much we can do about it now," put in Aiden.

"We could dress up at my middle school last year as long as it was to dress code and wasn't offensive to people," said Raina.

"The thing is you're not in Middle School anymore Raina," said Jimmy.

"I know that, but didn't you guys get to dress up last year?" asked Raina..

"Yeah," replied Nate.

"Then what's the deal with this year?"

"It the changing world and the fact schools are under more scrutiny about what they can and can't do," replied Alexa.

"You got that right," replied Raina.

* * *

"You going to the Halloween dance tonight?" Adam asked his friends as they took a seat in the commons.

It was now after school and Andrew was waiting for Monte to get done with tutorial while his two friends waited for their parents to pick them up, who weren't coming until after tutorial was over. "It's not like I have a choice. My brother's going with his girlfriend Debra and my parents want some alone time so they're making me go," Andrew replied.

"It's not going to be that bad," said Ty.

"If Adam here attempts to do the robot again, I'll be to embarrassed to come to school on Monday," said Andrew.

"Oh, well I could always not do it. I mean it's not a must. It's just that it's a dance and I rather have fun then sit around the-"

"Adam it's okay, don't listen to Andrew. He's just pissed off about having to go."

"Damn straight I am and I get to watch my brother and Debra bat eyelashes at each other almost all the time."

"See what I mean. He's Mr. Grumpy, doesn't even want to smile at the good things life throws him," replied Ty.

* * *

"You girls be safe. Don't get yourselves into trouble," said the male driver.

Jennifer got out of the passenger seat, it was already getting dark. "Curt, this is Don Flack's house. I highly doubt we're going to be looking for trouble," she said to her older brother.

"I don't know, I think having a coed sleepover is kind of iffy for you young ones," replied Curtis.

"Just pop the trunk so we can get our bags," said Jennifer slamming the passenger door.

The three other girls got out of the back, going to the trunk and getting their bags. Jennifer closed the trunk and pounded on it two times, much like a medic would to an ambulance.

The girls started up the walk as Curtis pulled away. "Your brother scares me," said Lindsay.

"He's just being protective of me. I think it has to do with me being his sister, his younger sister at that."

"He's being protective of more then just you,' said Audrie.

"That's because you're my friends."

"What does he think we're going to do?" asked Audrie.

"Not every girl has the same morals as you do," replied Jennifer.

"I think it's a good moral to have," said Peyton.

"Trust me if I like it too, but it's not going to last forever. If I've reached thirty-five and I'm still not married. I'm ditching it because there is no way I'm going to be forty when I have my first kid," said Audrie and rang the doorbell.

They waited a few minutes before footsteps were heard withing the house and the door opened to reveal Don. "Trick-or-Treat," said Audrie and grinned.

"Very funny, come in you guys. Here let me take your bag," said Don reaching for Audrie's bag.

"No that's - Ow," started Audrie, before her foot was purposely stomped on by Lindsay. "Sure here you go."

Don took Jennifer's bag as well. "You guys can just set your bags there, I'll take care of them in a minute. Everyone else is in the family room watching a horror movie," Don said, then turned and made his way up the stairs.

The girls walked toward the family room. "What was that for?" Audrie asked.

"What was what for?" Lindsay countered with another question.

"Stomping on my feet was little unnecessary don't you think?"

"Sorry you're independent a lot, but let people take care of you every once in awhile."

"I'm independent a lot because my parents got divorced when I was seven. Then my mom started working two jobs when I was tweleve and took care my younger brother and sister. Now my dad's decided not to pay child support and we're living with our Aunt and Uncle why they argue and go to court about who's going to have custody all over again, which is totally stupid and pointless because my mom is going to win, because my dad can't pay the fucking child support, but then again my dad's a moron," Audrie ranted.

"Woah, did I just here you swear Hansen," said Bosco.

"Why is that so surprising?" asked Audrie.

"I've just never heard you swear."

"You haven't known me for that long, have you." she countered.

They sat down on the couch joining the boys in their movie. Don was heard coming down the stairs only to be heard go back up. A minute later he joined them as well.

It was a little over an hour later when the front door opened and Donald Flack Sr. came in and noticed the group of teens. "What's going on here?"

Don turned his body half way around from his spot on the couch to face his father. "We're just having a slumber party," he replied.

By this time Donald Sr. had identified everyone there, he disaproved of one of them. "I don't think it's a good idea to be having a coed slumber party."

"You don't have to worry, the girls are sleeping in Mel's room and the guys are sleeping in mine."

"And where's your sister going to sleep?"

"Ma didn't tell you that Mel was going to sleep at a friends after trick-or-treating," said Don, he got a almost angry stare from his father. "I guess she failed to do that."

"I guess so. I suppose your mother isn't home right now then."

"Don't worry pa, I've been here to make sure they're not getting themselves into trouble," said a young woman coming into the room.

"Abigail," Donald greeted.

"Ma called me in. She said Be's done a lot of helping out and asked me if I would. Nothing's going on at school so I said yes," replied Abigail. "Don't worry about them, they'll probably stay up all night watching movies. Right guys."

"Probably," replied Don.

"'Kay, you're free to go, now that I'm home to watch them."

"And let them suffer the wrath of Donald Flack Sr., I'd never do that to little Donnie. I'll wait for ma to come home to keep you in line form torturing them," smiled Abigail and left the room, Flack Sr. followed.

**A/N: **So there was the next update. Okay I've got a question and the only reason I'm asking is because it's been bugging me, it's going to be kind of long winded though.

I know I've already touched on the new kid theroy, but that was kind of new kids in a new city at the beginning of the year. Lately I've been wanting to include one more character, he's my favorite from another show, but I'm afraid it will be too much. This character probably won't be as main stream as some of the others, but then again I can't really say that if they become part of one of the groups. I want to explore a student who is coming to a new school when it's already in the swing of things. This character would probably come into play after the holiday season/new year. So should I or shouldn't I

Thanks for the help, please leave a review. **StoryDreamer**


	12. Senior Carwash

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter already, but it is really short their wasn't a lot to cover here so that's why it's shorter, but hey what can you do I go with the flow and when I get to a good stopping point what can you do about it. Enjoy.

Chapter Eleven - Senior Carwash

Saturday morning rolled around and while most of the student body of Central High slept in, not wanting to leave the comfort of the warm beds they lay in on a cold dreary morning, a few had no choice but to get up.

Stella rolled out of bed and got dressed in something warm despite the fact she was going to be at a carwash. She really didn't want to go, but her class was still trying to raise money for prom. Mac would be here soon to pick her up.

She made her way downstairs quietly making sure not to wake up the others. She went into the kitchen to see Carlos already up. "Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked.

"My homework."

Stella grabbed a pencil and notepad and began to write a note to the Gordons saying where she was, but continued her conversation with Carlos. "You know, you have the entire weekend to do that."

"I know, but I need to do really good in my studies, so I can gratitude and go to college."

"What is it you want to be?" asked Stella, she had finished he note and was now preparing a cream cheese bagel to eat on the run.

"I want to be a doctor."

"Well it's good that you've set yourself some goals and are sticking to them."

"Thanks I guess."

"I have to get going."

"Yeah, have fun," Carlos said sarcastically.

Stella laughed. "I'll try," she replied and left.

She walked down the walkway towards the street as Mac pulled up in front of the house. She got in quickly. "This is crazy it's to cold out for a carwash."

"Well this was planned at the beginning of the school year so we can't really help what the weather is like," said Mac. "Besides it's suppose to warm up, and don't you want to raise enough money for a good prom."

"Of course. I heard last years sucked. I certainly hope our senior prom is ten times better."

Mac shook his head. He didn't know why prom was such a big deal for the girls, maybe it was more of the prospect of getting a new dress.

* * *

Debra stood on the sidewalk next to the gas station where the carwash was taking place. She was making mall jumping movements to try and stay warm, while she held a sign. "Will it ever warm up?" she asked to nobody in paticular.

"I don't know, but there is no way in hell that people are going to want a carwash if it doesn't," said Sara, she to was holding a sign.

"I don't know about that," Stella put in from where she stood. "If someone has a really dirty car they might not care about the weather. Besides it's not like they're the ones out here washing the cars."

"True," replied Debra.

"And it won't hurt to be enthusiastic or at least pretend to be. The enthusiasm draws the people in."

"This coming from the girl who was complaining that it was to cold when I picked her up this morning," said Mac coming up to the three girls.

Monte, Jack, Jerry, Vivian, Faith, along with a dew other seniors were washing two cars that had already come.

"I'm not to worried about it anymore, it's already warming up," replied Stella.

A squad car pulled up to the four teens. "Hey are you kids authorized to be here," joked the somewhat overly large cop, as he leaned across the passenger seat.

"Hey Officer Sullivan, nope we're looking for trouble by washing their cars," Mac joked back.

"That's really funny," Sullivan said sarcastically. "So how you guys doing?

"We've gotten a few customers," said Debra.

"Today's not really the day for a carwash though is it."

"That's exactly what I said," Stella said.

"How 'bout I pitch in."

"You sure we're allowed to wash a police car?" asked Debra.

"I'll be right here to supervise. Here's the money now incase I get a call."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sara.

"It's for a good cause right?"

"If you want to call prom a good cause."

"Shut up Mac. Of course prom is a good cause," said Debra.

Mac rolled his eyes and Sullivan held back a laugh at the playful banter between the teens. "So I'll just get off the street so I can get this thing washed."

"Yeah, go right ahead, Jack, Jerry, Monte, Viv, and Fai-" Mac was cut off by a scream from Stella.

"Whoops, the hose must've slipped," said Jack.

Stella was now dripping wet. "That was not an accident Jack Malone, it was completely intentional."

"You can't prove that," Jack replied smiling.

"Oh you are so dead."

"Might wanna rethink threatenin' me with Sully around."

"I'm so getting back at you," she said pointing her index finger at him.

"I'll be keeping my eyes and ears open," replied Jack.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the nine seniors had finished up with the carwash all of them sported damp hair and clothes. It had warmed up a little, but not significantly. They now all sat crammed in one of the circular booths at Ray's Pizza. "Your retaliation is coming Jack, when you least except it," said Stella smiling.

"Oh okay, if you say so," replied Jack, taking another bite of his slice of pizza, he set the remainder of his back on his plate. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to use the restroom."

Jack scooted out of the booth, being one of the lucky ones on the end. "That's a little more then I needed to know," said Sara.

"It's a human function."

"Just go already Jack, you don't need to announce what you're going to do," said Vivian.

Jack walked away from the table and out of sight. "Quick, give me the salt," said Stella.

"What for?" asked Faith.

"Just do it, hurry."

The salt shaker was passed down to Stella. She took it, leaning across the table she shook it out onto the remainder of Jack's slice of pizza. She sat down hiding the shaker under the table. Everyone waited silently for Jacks return. He came back a minute later, sitting down. Everyone stifled their laughter. "So did ya run out of things to say?" asked Jack.

"Sort of," replied Stella smiling.

Jack picked up his pizza and everyone sniggered. "What?" asked Jack.

"Nothing," replied Stella.

Jack took a large bit of pizza and the reaction was almost instantaneous. "Ugh," he said spitting the bite out of his mouth. "What the hell did you do to my pizza?"

Stella brought out the salt shaker a smile on her face. "Retaliations a bitch, isn't it?" said Jerry.

"Stella you are so dead."

"Well she did say when you'd least expect it. You'd think it come in a few days rather then so soon," said Monte.

"Shut up," said Jack and everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter.

**A/N: **Like I said short, but it was fun to write all the main senior characters hanging out together even if normaly they don't because like I said the character may know each and be accquantices, but they don't hang in the same groups 24/7, they have their own poses. Anyways there was chapter eleven. I hope you liked it and please review. **~StoryDreamer**


	13. Family Fights

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in HSD. It takes palce on the same Saturday as the Senior carwash is so all this drama is going on while the seniors are washing cars. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the story so far.

Chapter Twelve - Family Fights

It was midday when Bosco was the last one to leave the Flack household, Don was saying his good byes. "I'll see you Monday right?"

"Yeah, unless I come down with somethin', see ya," replied Bosco, turning away and walking down the walkway.

Don noted that his friend seemed reluctant to want to go home. He closed the door and turned around seeing his father standing at the bottom of the stairs. His mother had gone to pick up Melanie. "We need to talk about who you affiliate yourself with."

"Affiliate myself with?" asked Don walking into the living room.

Donald Sr. followed a little bit only stopping in the archway of the living room, watching as his son straighten up. "I'm talking about your choice of friends."

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"I don't have a problem with Martin or Maurice, or the girls that were here. The only one I have a problem with is the Messer boy."

"Danny, why? What's wrong with him?"

"He doesn't come from a good group of people. His older brother is involved with a bad group of people. His father's no better."

"Danny isn't like his family, he's different from the rest of them."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It doesn't look good to be associating with him."

"You mean it won't look good for you. I won't let you decide my friends for me it's my life, my decision, and no matter what you think Danny's a good person."

"Wrong, you are ending your friendship with the Messer boy, I do not want you associating with his crowd."

Don shook his head. "Danny's my friend, you can't make me stop hanging out with him."

"I will forcibly make sure the friendship is over if I have to. You are breaking off your friendship with the Messer boy end of discussion," he said sternly and walked away.

Don threw the sofa pillow across the room at the far wall. There were some days Don really hated his dad. He sighed sitting down on the hated his dad. He sighed sitting down on the coach and running his left hand threw his hair.

Most of the kids at school envied him, thought it was the coolest thing to be the son of a cop who had made a name for himself, a cop who had become a legend in the city of New York. Don picked himself up of the couch and went to his room. He was going to talk to Danny alright, but there was no way he was ending his friendship with him despite what his father said.

* * *

Audrie knocked and entered her aunt and uncles apartment. "I'm back."

Her aunt came around the corner quickly. "And where exactly were you?"

"I told you I was spending the night at a friends," replied Audrie pushing her way past her aunt.

Her aunt turned to watch her. "You failed to mention that you were spending the night at a boys."

"Oh come on, you don't honestly think I would do something that stupid," replied Audrie, anger growing on her face. "There was three other girls there."

"Coed slumber parties aren't a good idea Audrie. Especially when it involves teenagers with raging hormones."

"Hormones in teens are raging all the time and most of us aren't frolicking in the bathrooms at school."

"Yes, but there are adults at school to supervise."

"And there was an adult there at all times. We went to my boyfriend's house, we stayed up 'til one watching movies and when we went to bed it was girls in one room, boys in another."

"I still don't like it, there's nothing stopping you while the adults are asleep."

Audrie gave an almost amused, but angry laugh. "I can't believe you don't trust me to do the right thing."

"Audrie, I'm just looking out for you. Your mother put you under my care for the school year and I'm not sending you back pregnant."

"Pregnant, you're kidding me right? There's no way on earth I'm having sex with anyone until I'm married, so unless I get married at fifteen you have nothing to worry about. If you want to worry about anyone getting pregnant maybe you should look at Kayla, oh wait she's only eleven."

"Audrie Marina Hansen, I don't need attitude from you."

"You know what I can't believe you. First you harp on me about making friends and now you're picky about how I hangout with them. I'm a responsible person, I know right from wrong," Audrie said, she wasn't yelling, but you could tell she was angry.

Audrie stormed out of the living area to the room she shared with her brother and sister, something she wasn't to happy about, but wasn't going to bring it up right now. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath to calm herself. She suddenly realized she had called Don her boyfriend. "Oh god when did that happen," she mumbled.

* * *

Martin sat at his desk doing his homework. "Martin, get down here now," his father Victor called from downstairs.

Martin sighed and pulled himself out of his chair and headed downstairs to the den where his fathers office was. He entered the den where his father's office was. He entered the den. "You wanted to see me?" asked Martin, he remained standing.

"I got a call from Detective Flack earlier, he informed me of some enlightening news."

"What's that?"

"One of the guests at the Flack residence last night was a boy by the name of Daniel Messer."

"And?" asked Martin.

"I don't approve of you associating yourself with people of his sort."

"His sort?"

"People on the wrong side of the law," replied Victor.

Martin shook his head. "So what you're tellin' me is to end my friendship with Danny because who his family is."

"Fitzgeralds don't associate with those type of people Martin."

"So it doesn't matter that Danny's nothing like them and is the black sheep of the family."

"No I don't see that it does."

"This has to do with the fact you're an FBI Agent and I'm your only son. You want to move up the food chain as fast as possible, it doesn't look good when your son is friends with someone from the wrong side of the tracks. I have news for you, just because you tell me to end it doesn't mean I'm going to."

"You will end it, if I have to ground you to the house to keep you from hanging out with Daniel Messer, I will."

Martin swallowed the anger he felt building in his throat. "I hate you."

Victor's face grew stony. "You do not speak to me that way Martin Fitzgerald, apologize."

Martin shook his head. "No, this is my life, not yours. I decided my friends, not you, me," said Martin his voice shaky with frustration, anger clearly laced his voice, he turned and stormed away back to his room.

**A/N: **Sorry it's another short chapter. There was a slight hint to what may be going on in one of the characters lives, but anyways I hope it was enjoyable, please leave a review and thanks to those who have. ~StoryDreamer


	14. Friends 'Til the End

**A/N: **Yes, the next chapter is up and it's up quick, well at least to me it's up quick, it's another short chapter, but it's a chapter must have for me and well let's just say some parts in this sounded better in my head and I kind of changed as the chapter progressed, but I still like it. Hope it's enjoyable.

Chapter Thirteen - Friends 'Til the End

Don walked into school Monday morning. Very few kids were here, but he was at school earlier then he normally was because his father had dropped him off. Don headed towards Martin's locker hoping the other boy would be there. He rounded the corner to in fact see Martin loading up his locker. Don took a deep breath, he and Martin still weren't on good terms, it had been a month sense either of them had conversed with each other. He approached the locker taking another deep breath. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," replied Martin, not looking away from the inside of the locker.

"So," said Don, pausing, not knowing what else to say.

An awkward silence fell between the two. "My dad got a call from yours on Saturday," said Martin.

"Was it about Danny?"

"Yeah," replied Martin closing his locker door and turning to face Don. "Said I needed tp end my friendship with him."

"Mine too. Are you going to?"

"No. Sooner or later my father is going to have to realize that he can't control every aspect of my life."

Don nodded his head in agreement. "So are we still friends?"

"I didn't know that we stopped."

"We haven't exactly been on the best of terms," said Don.

"We had a misunderstanding that's all," said Martin shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that, I rushed to judgement when I shouldn't have."

"It's alright. I guess it was understandable with how close Audrie and I are."

"So are you two close, like brother sister close?"

"No," laughed Martin. "We're just really good friends. Close enough that I'm pretty sure that when she gets married she'd pick me for the equivalent of a best man instead of a woman."

Don laughed. "That close after only meeting this summer and you're already confident that you're going to be the maid of honor in her future wedding."

Martin scowled. "It's not a maid of honor if you're a guy."

"Hate to break it to you, but it's maid of honor no matter what sex you are."

Martin cleared his throat. "We need to find Danny and tell him what's going on. He can't come over to either of our houses, not without risking a run in."

"Agreed, but Danny's not going to be here yet. We should go wait at our table until he does arrive and talk to him then," said Don, as the two boys made their way down the hall towards the commons.

"That sounds like a plan," replied Martin.

It was silent for a brief moment. "Martin can I ask you something?"

Martin noted a sense of seriousness in Don's voice. "Sure."

"Do you think there's anything going on with Bosco?"

Martin was kind of thrown off by the question. He thought Don was going to ask him something about Audrie. "Um, I don't know, I guess it's possible. Why?"

"For one he's been late to school a lot lately."

"That doesn't mean anything necessarily."

"But it could, am I right?"

"Well yeah it could, but we'd be speculating."

"Did you see the way he freaked out when we finally went to bed."

"So he's scared of the dark, so are a lot of people."

"I know."

"Look I understand where you're coming from, but we'd be speculating and we can't act on speculation. If we were to go to our dads and they decided to investigate and there's nothing going on, Bosco's going to be pissed at us. He may be pissed at us even if there is something going on," said Martin, as he took a seat at their table, Don followed suit. "Look if Bos comes to us for help, I'll back him a hundred percent."

"Yeah, but Martin you know Bos, he won't say anything. What if it gets really bad?"

"If it get really bad and he hasn't come to us there's no doubt I'll tell somebody. Even if he doesn't like the idea, because he's our friend and we're suppose to help if he needs it, but we need to give him the chance to come to us first. I just hope that if there is something going on that nothing really bad does happen."

"Yeah, me too," sighed Don.

The two boys sat at the table conversing about other topics while waiting for their other friends to arrive. It was half an hour later when some of the others arrived. "Hey, so how was the rest of everybody's weekend?" asked Danny, coming up to the table that only had Audrie and Lindsay added to it.

"Well both Martin and I had heated conversations with our dads."

Danny had the feeling he knew what they talking about. "About me right?"

"They want us to stop being friends with you," said Don.

"Oh."

"But Danny just because they say so doesn't mean we're going to listen. We're still going to be friends with you. What they don't know won't hurt them right," said Martin.

"We just thought you'd need to know because, well uh..."

"We can't go over to your guys' houses 'cause of the risk factor," Danny finished for Don.

"Pretty much yeah, hopefully it will all blow over soon and we won't have to worry about it," said Don.

Danny took a seat in one of the empty chairs at the table. "So it looks like you two have kissed and made up," said Danny referring to Martin and Don.

"You know Danny I said the same thing," said Audrie.

"Okay laugh it up," said Martin.

"Seriously, I'm glad you guys are back on good terms," said Audrie.

"I know which reminds me Drie, I need your help."

"My help, with what?"

"Alvarez."

"Danny Alvarez?"

"Yeah, every time I run into him he's calling me Fitzy. I don't know how many times I've asked him to stop."

"Maybe you should report it the principal, it's harassment," said Lindsay.

"And let him win, let him know that he's gotten to me, sorry Lindsay I need to stand my ground."

"It's okay, I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." replied Lindsay.

"He keeps calling you Fitzy right, so what you need to do is think of a nickname you can call him," said Audrie.

"Okay, but what do you suggest I call him, Vrez," replied Martin.

Audrie scrunched up her nose. "No."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Martin you're an intelligent person, I'm sure you can think of something."

"You're no help."

"Martin, what 'bout callin' him Allie."

"Don you're suppose to let Martin think of something," said Audrie, smacking Don in the stomach.

"Sorry," said Don.

Martin had a smile on his face as Bosco walked up to the table. "Oh look who's here on time and before Jen and Peyton," said Danny as Bosco stood at the table.

"Is it the end of the world if I'm on time?"

"No it's just you've been late a lot recently."

"What of it?"

"Nothing, it just well... I don't know, um-"

"Okay let leave Reese alone," said Audrie, cutting Danny off.

The conversation went in a different direction to asking for help from each other on incomplete homework.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter didn't envolve anyone else, the next chapter should incudle at least one person different. I haven't figured out everybody that's inculded, but I know the title and the broad storkes of what's going on. Please review. Thank you StoryDreamer


	15. Our Siblings

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update. I ran into a block then I got distracted by other stories. It's not very long, but I couldn't include everyone with siblings because it would start to get redundent and would be too long. I found that Jack doesn't have a brother, but for intent and purposes he needs one in the story I couldn't help, it's easy to image because I just image Anthony LaPaglia's real younger brother Jonathan. Anyways here you go.

Chapter Fourteen - Our Siblings

Jack Malone got off the elevator, Kevin followed behind slowly. "Come on pick up the pace Kev, you're slower then a slug."

"Am not, you know, you didn't have to come with me."

"Don't fool yourself. I had to come to make sure you got here for one and another to make sure someone's there to watch you."

"There will be."

"Someone over the age of thirteen," stated Jack.

"Kayla's brother is thirteen and her sister's fifteen."

"But are either of them home?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, now hurry up I don't know what apartment we're looking for."

"It's the one right up here on the left," replied Kevin.

"Well that's helpful."

"Right here," said Kevin.

"Well aren't you going to knock?"

Kevin turned away from his brother and back to the door knocking. Kevin annoyed Jack to no end sometimes. It frustrated him even more that he had to take his brother to his friends place when he much rather be hanging out with his friends or be going on a date with Samantha. Jack was jolted from those thoughts at the sound of a confrontation on the other side of the door. "That's Kevin open the door."

"Hold up and let me check first."

"We live in an apartment for Crist sake, what's going to happen?"

"You can never be to careful."

"Yeah right, just open the door there's nothing to worry about."

"Would you fucking cool your jets for one moment."

"Ooo, you swore."

"So sue me."

"I'm telling Aunt Julie when she gets home."

"Go right ahead."

There was silence on the other side and the two brothers looked at each other. There was a sliding sound and a click and the door opened. Jack saw a girl that was short, but looked vaguely familiar. Another girl about the same size but much more light boned pushed past. "Kevin," she shouted cheerfully, hugging him.

"An a excuse me would have been nice," said Audrie.

Kayla faced her sister and stuck her tongue out at her. "Come on Kev."

Audrie stepped aside to let the two in. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jack was still trying to place where he'd seen this girl before. "Are you coming in or do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Sure," he said, it wasn't like he had anything better to do or anywhere to go right away.

He stepped in and watched her lock the door back up. It hit him like a ton of bricks, he'd seen her hanging out with Martin and Jennifer and the others at Ray's a few times, in fact he thought he'd seen her at school. Kevin did say that Kayla's sister was fifteen, which would make her a Sophomore at least. "What?" Audrie asked when she turned around to see Jack looking at her.

"Do you go to Central High?"

"Home of the nasty ass pigeons, yeah."

"I heard that," shouted Kayla from the living area.

"Bite me," Audrie yelled back. "Sorry about that, but yes I go to Central."

Audrie walked into the kitchen, Jack followed her. "So my brother and your sister seem pretty close."

"Yeah, I'd watch out for that. I think Kayla is going to be one of those girls that gets around a lot."

"And you're not?"

Audrie looked at Jack and then went back to cutting the cucumber that was on the cutting bored. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm good," said Jack.

He realized he may he may have over stepped a boundary, he didn't even know the girls name, just that she was friends with Martin.

He was apprehensive of Martin. Jack knew the kid had a crush on his girlfriend, which was probably what was making him cautious around his friend. "You know Jack, you have nothing to worry about?." said Audrie dumping the sliced cucumber into a glass bowl.

Jack was startled that she knew his name and he didn't even know hers. "What?"

"With Martin, you have nothing to worry about. He isn't like that, he wouldn't pursue a girl who is already seeing someone, no matter how much he likes them."

What was this girl a psychic. "Thanks."

She smiled lightly. "Sure."

"Audrie, where's our sandwiches," yelled Kayla.

"Be patient, I'm working on it," said Audrie. "Would you like one too?"

"What kinda sandwich is it?"

"Cucumber," replied Audrie getting out a measuring cup as well as dry and liquid ingredients.

Jack wasn't sure what he should do. He was a little hungry, but he didn't know what kinda dip Audrie was making that he was assuming was for the cucumbers. "I'm good but thanks anyway.

"Are you sure there's plenty to go around."

"I'm sure, so when's your parents going to be home?"

Audrie looked at Jack again, she sighed pulling the electric mixer out of the cabinet drawer/ "They won't be coming anytime soon, they're in Seattle," she said plugging the mixer in. "This is my Aunt and Uncles place."

Jack remembered now that Kevin had told him Kayla and her siblings were living with their Aunt and Uncle for the school year. "Sorry," he said over the running mixer.

The mixer stopped and Audrie buzzed it a few times to get the remnants off. "It's fine, it not like we hangout for you to know about it and lets face it we don't always listen to what out younger siblings have to say."

"Isn't that the truth," replied Jack. "So do you know when they'll be back/"

"My Uncle's at work, but my Aunt should be back shortly, she just went to drop my brother off at a friends."

"Alright, I should get going. What time should I pick my brother up?"

"Any time before five."

"Well I promise I'll be back before then, you good watching them on your own?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing I haven't done before and like I said my Aunt should be back soon," she said leading Jack to the front door.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you around," said Jack.

"Yeah, I'll see you at school."

Audrie closed the door behind Jack locking the door back up, but foregoing the chain knowing her Aunt should be home any minute. She could sense the uneasiness Jack had around her once he remembered where he'd seen her and she attempted to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about. "Where's our sandwiches?" yelled Kayla.

"They're coming. The dip had to chill in the fridge for a few," Audrie replied heading back to the kitchen.

Sometimes she resented being the oldest. You were held to higher standards, had much more responsibility. Back in Seattle she would go to school in Bellevue because the district was a whole lot better the her own, come home do homework and end up making dinner for her siblings and herself because with their mother working two jobs they rarely ever saw her. Audrie was kind of happy to be were she was this year. She had more time for herself. She and her brother Winston got along most of the time. Winston never really annoyed her the Kayla would. While it was inevitable that Audrie worried about her sister on occasion, most of the time it was the 'I'm not with her' or 'I'm not related to you' scenario.

The thing about Kayla was she was the youngest and was favored by most of the family members. Seen as the perfect angel when she really wasn't.

Audrie mixed the dip in with the cucumbers, after throughly mixing she spooned the cucumbers out on the rolls of bread and brought them out to the living room where she got a sarcastic thanks. Audrie rolled her eyes. "I'll be in our room if you need anything esle."

"Whatever, just leave us alone," replied Kayla.

* * *

Danny Messer sat on the couch at home watching TV board out of his skull, but he couldn't hang out with Don or Martin today, they were both home bound. The front door opened and closed, Danny turned to see who was home, his brother came into view. "Hey D, how's it hangin'?" asked Louie.

"Fine," replied Danny turning his attention back to the TV.

"Don't seem to fine, why ain't you out with your friends."

"That's not my fault now is it?"

"What's your problem D?"

"You're my problem Louie."

"How am I your problem, I'm not stopping you from hangin' with your friends."

"You and dad, and everyone else in this family and the things you do make it hard to keep hanging out with my friends when their parents think I'm a bad influence."

"Then don't be friends with them. Stop ta think D, having you be friends with cop kids doesn't exactly look good for me."

"Oh screw you Louie, I could care less what Sonny and the rest of his goons think of my friends. I never said I wasn't hanging out with then. We just can't hangout like we use to. And maybe you're the one who needs to think about making new friends."

"I'm not takin' shit from you D," yelled Louie as Danny pushed past him and headed upstairs.

"Fine, don't, just do me a favor and stay out of my life," yelled Danny and slammed his bedroom door.

Danny let out a heavy sigh and pushed himself off his door. He was the black sheep in his family, he knew it and sometimes hated it because it left him in a sore spot with his family. Then there was the occasional person outside his family who prejudged him, thinking he was just like the rest of the clan.

* * *

Maurice Boscorelli listened to his brother hangout with his friend Winston, who incidently was Audrie's younger brother. Winston was going to be picked up any minute and that's what Bosco was waiting for. He had been looking for something when he came across an item belonging to his brother, something his brother shouldn't have in the first place. He heard a car pull away from the house and footsteps come up the stairs. A few seconds later the bedroom door opened. "Hey Mo, whatchya doin' in here?" asked Mikey.

"What's this?" asked Bosco, cutting to the chase holding up a little bag of white powder.

There was silence for a moment. "It's sugar. What are you doing go through my stuff?" asked Mikey making a grab for it, but Bosco reacted quickly taking it out of reach.

"You think I'm that stupid Mikey, it sure as hell isn't sugar and don't go off and say it's salt now because we both know it's not true."

"What do you care?"

"I'm your brother and you're thirteen years old, you don't belong doing drugs. Are you giving this stuff to Winston?"

"What I do with my friends isn't your business."

"It is when his older sister is my friend. I'm telling ma."

"No Mo don't, please. I was just experimenting you know trying it out."

"Mikey, trying things out is what leads to addicts if you're not careful. Get rid of it and I'm telling ma next time I catch you with it."

"Fine."

Bosco left his brother's room, completely forgetting what he was going to do in the first place.

* * *

Don Flack sat at the desk in his room attempting to do his homework that he had gotten over the weekend, but he was finding it hard to do with Melanie constantly coming in and interuppting. "Don whatchya doing?"

"Homework, leave me alone."

"Still, why can't you do it later, I'm board I want to play."

"If you leave me alone I can get done faster."

"But you said you don't like homework, so why do it."

"So I can be a Junior next year."

"But you're already a Junior," joked Melanie.

"Ha, ha, now leave me alone."

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Audrie?"

"Yeah."

"Baby sitting her own annoying little sister," replied Don.

"Oh," said Melanie and remained standing next to Don.

Don let out a frustrated sigh. "Mel."

"What?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh come on can't we hang for a little while, it's just me and you at home now."

"I know, but I really have to get this report done."

"Aah come on."

"Maaa!" shouted Don.

"Fine, be that way," said Melanie and stormed out of the room.

Don sighed in relief. Sometimes his younger sister got on his nerves and it happened more often now that their older brothers and sisters were gone and only saw them occasionally. She butted into his life all too much asking questions about Audrie. Great now he couldn't even concentrate on his work. He threw his pencil down and rubbed his hands across his face.

* * *

At the Angell house, dinner was almost ready and Jennifer's older brothers would all be there, two of them which were already there bugging her. "Ugh, can't you guys leave me and my social life alone."

"Jen, come on. We're just looking out for you," said Curtis.

"Yeah well you're over doing it."

"We can't over protect our little sis," said Justin.

Jennifer laughed at that. "You know I can make my own life decisions and I'm pretty good at them."

"So who are you dating? Is he a respectable guy?" asked Curtis.

"Who says I'm seeing anyone."

"No one is, if you did ever decided Don Flack Jr. would be a great choice," said Curtis.

"Um problem with that is my friend Audrie is seeing him."

"Well that's to bad," said Justin.

"Hm, yeah."

"Well you have to promise you'll introduce you're boyfriend when you get one," said Curtis.

"Like that's going to happen, you'd scare him away and if you two and Henry and Richard, not to mention dad could help it I never will have one."

"Oh come on we'd never do that," said Justin.

Jennifer laughed. "Yeah right," she said and walked away.

Jennifer knew her brothers and her father were very protective when it came to her, but sometimes things got a little too suffocating. Most of the time she would attempt to brush it off with light hearted banter, but other times it would get to be too much. She was glad it didn't go that direction because then there would've been silent tension at the dinner table.

* * *

It was late now, dark enough that most precocious teenagers were at home. Stella and Carlos had no choice though, they had to look after the younger foster kids. "Oh come on, no stop," complained Carlos as Paige ran away from him again.

Paige was laughing thinking it was a game. Carlos groaned getting pissed off. "Twister, twister," shouted Paige with glee.

"No, no more twister, twister all done," shouted Carlos.

"But I wanna play twister."

"Well it's past bedtime so no more twister, no more games," said Carlos, where the hell was Stella.

"You're a Poopy Butt," said Paige, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm a what?"

"Poopy Butt."

"Oh that's it," said Carlos who took off after Paige, who squealed and took of running.

Stella came down the stairs and she didn't look very happy. "What's going on down here? I just got Peter to sleep," said Stella in an angry whisper.

Carlos began to speak but was cut off by Paige. "Carlos is a meanie head."

"Really, why's that?"

"All I said was that we couldn't play twister again because it was time to go to bed."

Stella nodded her head and bent down level with Paige. "Paige, Carlos is right it's way past your bedtime. We can play twister tomorrow if you want," said Stella, Paige nodded her head in reluctant agreement. "Okay, lets get you to bed."

Carlos watched as both girls went up stairs. He went to the kitchen and put the Popcorn bowls in the dishwasher after dumping the kernels in the garbage. Stella came back down moments later. "They're both in bed now."

"That's great. I suck with kids," mumbled Carlos into his glass of water.

"Carlos no one expects you to be great with kids, you're still a kids yourself."

Carlos looked up at her with disprovement. "I'm not a kid Stella."

"Right you're a teenager. You know it's possible you're not good with kids because you don't want to be good with good with kids."

"What you givin' me a lecture on how to babysit now."

"That's not it at all Carlos, you need to stop jumping to conclusions."

"Oh now I'm jumping to conclusions. I never asked to babysit Paige and Peter, I was forced to."

"I know you weren't asked, but it comes with territory of being an older foster kid. The Gordons needed a night out."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going to my room and going to bed myself."

"Alright," replied Stella as she watched Carlos leave.

Stella sighed, Carlos had a very negative attitude towards a lot of things and she didn't know how or what had made him that way. She cared about all of them, Paige, Peter, and Carlos like siblings. They may have no blood relation to each other, but it was the closest thing she had to siblings, so being the oldest she wanted to make sure everything was alright. She had been trying to get through to Carlos, make him feel like he belonged, nothing seemed to work.

Carlos just sat in his bed, restless for reasons unknown to him, but it was making it very hard to fall asleep. Carlos never felt at home in any of his foster homes. He always felt like he didn't belong, like he was impeding on something special, even with the Gordons who only had foster kids.

**A/N: **So there was Ch.14. I really don't know when I can the next chapter up all I can tell you is it's called **Out of Hand Party. **Please leave your reviews it be great. ~StoryDreamer


	16. Out of Hand Party

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I had it completly written out awhile ago, it was just sitting down and typing it that was the problem and I just kept getting distracted with other stories and such, but I haven't abdoned this story. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Fifteen - Out of Hand Party**

On one New York residential street on Friday night, loud music was emanating from one house and cars lined the street, it didn't take a lot of guess work to know there was a party taking place. More and more people would continue to pull up to the house. Another car pulled up to the curb further down the street from the actual house do to the amount of cars already there.

Three people got out and slammed the doors. "Here's the place," said Danny.

"You know you have a knack for stating the obvious," said Bobby.

Danny smiled back at Bobby and Kaile. "It may be a party now, but it's just getting started now that the three of us are here."

"You're full of yourself, you know that," said Kaile.

"I hope you keep your alcohol consumption down because the last thing I need to do is return you to your foster parents drunk as a skunk," said Bobby to Danny.

"Aah, they won't care, they won't even notice," said Danny waving Bobby off. "I wonder if Fitzy will be here."

"Probably not," said Kaile. "I'd put money on him not being here."

"Fitzgerald is never at these parties. I don't think I've ever seen him at a school dance," said Bobby.

"That's because his old man is a stubborn pain in the ass," said Danny, knocking on the door and ringing the bell to the party house.

"And you know this how?" asked Bobby.

"Just do," replied Danny as the door opened.

"Alvarez, glad you could make it," said Jimmy as he and Danny knuckled bumped as way of greeting. "I was beginning to wonder if you weren't going to show."

"Are you kidding sense when have I missed out on a party. I'm surprised you heard us ring the doorbell."

"I've got good hearing."

"Apparently."

"Come on in."

The three friends entered Jimmy Doherty's house, who closed the door behind them. The house was pretty crowded. "Jesus Christ Jimmy, what is half of Central High here?" asked Kaile.

"Pretty much and than some," replied Jimmy.

"How much you want to bet this party is going to be broken up by the cops," Bobby whispered to Kaile as Danny left them.

"That's a given, it only a matter of time when they come," replied Kaile. "Why are we here again?"

"Danny's why we're here remember, the one who has a tendency to get drunk."

"We all drink a little alcohol on occasion though, right. I mean it's a part of adolescence."

"You know what I mean Kaile."

"Do I. Make sure not to leave without us kay, if the cops come we meet at your car. Make sure to let Danny know if you run into him. You're the one who's driving so stay sober," said Kaile.

"Don't you worry about me," replied Bobby to a retreating Kaile.

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby turned around to see who had called out to him. "Kim a... hey."

"I see you came to Jimmy's party," she said.

"Yeah I see you did too."

Kim smiled. "You enjoying it?"

"To soon to tell, just got here."

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"Only if it's non alcoholic."

"You the designated driver of the evening?"

"Ummm you could say that."

"Alright I'll be back with a drink for you."

Bobby watched Kim leave and grumbled to himself. Why did he always get so choked up when Kim Zambrano came around. He knew why, he liked her, but there wasn't anything he could do, she was dating Jimmy Doherty. He took in a big heavy sigh and held it for a moment before letting it out.

* * *

The Doherty house was filling up by the minute, mostly with from Central, but there was a few people that went to other schools that were friends with a Central student. "Well this is quiet the party Doherty's got going," said Faith.

"I know, isn't it great babe," said Fred.

"Yeah it's great Fred," she replied to her practically wasted boyfriend, she turned to Vivian. "I don't know why I brought him."

"To spend some good quality time with him because you rarely do otherwise," Vivian supplied.

Faith laughed. "Quality time, I wish," said Faith. "Do you know if anyone else is here?"

"Mac and Stella weren't going to come, which is looking like a wise idea on their part, but Samantha and Jack should be here somewhere."

There was hooting and hollering from somewhere else in the house. "Oh boy, how much you want to bet Alvarez just chugged another beer," said Faith.

"I don't need to bet on Alvarez, it's too obvious."

Faith laughed at that and shook her head to Vivian's reply.

* * *

Raina turned up the dial on the stereo and yelled out a woo-hoo, throwing her hands up in the air a plastic cup in one hand. "Raina girl, I think you've had enough," said Aiden, she pulled Raina's arms down and took the cup from her.

"No, I'm not done with that," slurred Raina.

"Oh yes you are," said Aiden.

"No Aiden, pweassse."

"You're all done," said Aiden with an air of command. "Sit down on the couch and breathe."

Raina plopped down on the couch next to Alexa, who was cuddled up next to Nate. Raina took in an exaggerated breath and then let it out not even finishing before she snorted out in a fit of laughter. "Watch her," said Aiden to Alexa and Nate.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Alexa.

"She's a bit tipsy Lex," said Nate.

"How'd that happen?"

"How do you think," said Aiden, and left Raina in the care of the two lovebirds.

* * *

Jack and Samantha were stuffed in a corner blocked by others. The only path out would be a shoved path. "Jack, I'm feeling closterphobic. Can we get out of here?"

"You want to hang outside where there's more space?"

"No I'd like to leave."

"Why I thought you wante-"

Samantha glared at Jack for a moment. "Jack please can we just go."

"Alright lets go," said Jack finishing his drink.

They made their way through the throng of students and outside into the crisp night air. "You sure you want to leave?" Jack asked once more to make sure it was what his girlfriend wanted.

"Yes Jack I'm sure. Can we please go now," said Samantha getting annoyed.

* * *

The front door to the house opened, Danny Messer and Bosco walked in. "You sure this is a good idea Bosco? Doherty ain't going ta like it?"

"Since when do you give a shit about what Doherty thinks?" said Bosco.

"I don't, I just don't think a brawl in Doherty's house would be a good idea," said Danny.

"It'll give the school something to talk about come Monday. Besides I thought you were bored cuz Martin and Don's dads are being stuck up pricks."

"True," said Danny.

Bosco spotted his target. "Hey Doherty how come I didn't get an invite?"

Jimmy turned around to look at Bosco. "Well if it isn't Boscorelli. Maybe you didn't meet the height requirement."

"You know Jimmy that excuse isn't quiet cutting it anymore, find a new comeback."

"Okay, get the hell out of my house Boscorelli. I didn't invite you so you don't belong her."

"Really, I thought this was your parent's place and you were just living in it," said Danny.

"Stay out of this Messer."

"Danny this looks like a pumpin' party. Do you think there's acohol involved?"

"Sure looks like."

"I think we should call the cops and report this don't you," said Bosco.

"Sounds like a swell idea to me."

"Wait, hold on a minute," said Jimmy. "Fine, you can stay, just leave me alone."

"No problem there," said Bosco in a whisper.

"Boom," said Danny.

* * *

Monte was dragging his younger brother out of the house by his arm. "Why did you follow me here," said Monte, Debra and Sara followed behind the two brothers.

"I heard you talking about the party and it sounded cool I wanted to come."

"You're freshman, you're fourteen years old-"

"Almost fifteen."

"Whatever Andrew, you don't belong here."

"Raina Page is here."

"I don't care about Raina Page, I care about you. We're going home right now. Where are Adam and Ty?"

"They didn't come," answered Andrew.

"Well at least they're smart," said Monte. "Sorry Deb, Sara. I have to go; see you Monday."

Monte gave Debra a quick kiss and then dragged his brother away.

* * *

The door was pounded on and one could barely be able to hear it, jimmy however was close by and heard it. He went over to the door and opened it expecting more kids from school. "Welcome to the party."

"Why thank you Jimmy, but I really can't stay."

"Officer Sullivanm we're… we're not doing anything to hurt anyone."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"A…. no not really."

"It's twelve-thirty. Where are your parents?"

"On a little vacation. They won't be back 'til Sunday."

"Alright break this party up, send everyone home."

"What come on Sully, we didn't do anything wrong," protested Jimmy.

"You want me to take you in for disturbing the peace and achole distribution to minors, not to mention you're a minor yourself."

Jimmy was speechless and didn't know what to do. He sure didn't want to get in trouble. Sullivan pushed his way through the crowd. Some kids saw him and made for a quick leave. Finding the stereo Sullivan shut it off it was followed by a unison protest of moans and heys. "Party's over people, all you kids go home now.

There was protest from many of the students. "Now!" ordered Sullivan.

The students began to file out.

Jimmy was in search for a particular person and was detemined to find said person before they left. He spotted he wanted on the front lawn and picked up his pace to a fast walk. Jimmy tackled the shorter, younger student to the ground. "You called the cops," yelled Jimmy.

"What the hell you going on about Doherty," Bosco shouted back, shoving Jimmy off him.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "You called the cops," Doherty reapeted.

"What kind of idiot do I am. If I'd called the cops I sure as hell wouldn't be her right now," said Bosco.

"Nice try Bosco, Sullivan wouldn't be here otherwise."

"You heard of neighbors Doherty."

Jimmy snarled and lunged at Bosco, the two were fighting. "Jimmy, Bosco knock it off," said Aiden coming up to them. "Sullivan hasn't left yet."

"He called the cops on the party," said Jimmy.

"You're full of yourself Doherty," said Bosco pulling himself away from Doherty and left.

The party was over and everybody left, the noise died down and the street grew empty.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this is kind of short, it didn't feel short when i was typing it, but at least it's a chapter right. I'm working on the next chapter (writing it) but i can't garuntee it will be up soon. Thanks for reading and those who have left me reviews. ~StoryDreamer


End file.
